Vongola Chronicles: The Guardians of the Clam
by Chaos Kai Mercenary
Summary: After the Shimon arc,Tsuna has to face another family that only the Nono knows about.Kyoko and the other girls want to be able to help the Vongola and request the help of the three new students who are more than willing to make them stronger. 2795,5986
1. Chapter 1

Yo

Alright this is my first Hitman Reborn fanfic, as i have found a way out of my writer's block.

Now, This story will have many surprises and a few fluffy scenes. First off, there will be a few OCs in the mix as well as canon characters. Secondly, Since i am against women in the kitchen and not helping the men of the group(I'm a guy so no hard feelings), i decided to make a few adjustments to certain members of the cast. And lastly this is strictly a 27k and 5986 pairings. No Yaio or Yuri...Got it? Well then with that cleared up here is;

Vongola chronicles: The guardians of the clam. 

There was a family that was allied with the Vongola since the Primo, solely to protect it and its allies and annihilate any rival families that may want to destroy it. However it began to slip and let itself become corrupt to the darkness that is the Mafia. The fifth head caused it and after only a few years of being the boss, he was cruelly killed by his female right hand who later became the right hand of the sixth boss. But due to the fact that the bond both familias shared was broken, The Vongola boss at that time was torn at being able to repairing it or letting them become a distant familia. It was later decided that they should just turn their back on them. At this time rival families attempted to take out the Vongola , only to be foiled and later massacred by same Familia who they turned their backs on. From there this Famila was like a brother to the Vongola as the Shimon was to it in the past This familia was not to be underestimated as there were rumors that the rival families that went up against them soon disappeared from the face of the earth. That was the power of the Caos Draghi: the mysterious force that protects the Vongola at all cost.

2 months after the Shimon incident….

In Italy….

In Venice, near the mountains lies the headquarters of this strong familia. However, today was different…

"All personnel, please head to the basement!" A male voice said as thirty men were running towards the said area. "I repeat, please head towards the basement!"

"Sir, why are we heading there?" One soldier asked, before entering the bottom level of the area along with his other squad mates. The place was dark with no lighting what so ever. There was a door in the back that was closed, but if examined closely there was a crack there. "What's the emergence?" "Kid, this is the holding area for those who-" the commanding officer began before hearing a sound of metal scrapping the ground. "What's was that sound? Troops, pentagon: number 32 formation."

"Yes sir!" They yelled as some of the troops split in to five groups and scouted the area for what made that sound. The first squad decided to look around the containers in the room, while the second squad went towards the area which they originally came to investigate. Third squad followed the second as back up and the fourth and fifth squad stayed back and waited for them to return.

"Sir, if I may be so bold," one of the idle men asked before the officer nodded his head as a sign he's listening. "What exactly are we here for?"

"Do you remember the battle of Los Dragones?" They nodded in unison. "Well then, do you know what happened to the defeated?"

"No sir..."

"Well the defeated and those who followed him were placed in this area called Jail birds' demise. Some that we had here had lost their minds to this mysterious place. Hell, even the higher ups are scared of this place because of some legend of a dragon spirit that rips the souls of the condemned and eats it. Some say it's really just a myth but to most that managed…all they ever say was…the dragon is watching you…"

"So, wait you mean that kid is-" One of them began before hearing a blood curling scream. "What was that?"

"He got out!" One of the soldiers from the first squad screamed as he ran past them. "Sir please get out while you have a chance!"

"Wait…shit everyone pull-" the Officer said before a katana hit his back and instantly knocked him out.

"Look out!" the soldier said before a container slammed into them and sending them falling. The fourth squad that managed to evade the container began looking for the one responsible, while training their eyes into the dark. Then they heard feet knocking against the hard floor. Quickly they turned their weapons towards the large door. There was nothing there. As they turned to continue their trek, they heard the last thing in their lives.

"Scoppio… turbinosa foglia!" A voice said as a glimmer of shiny metal along with leaves that appeared out of nowhere was seen as it cut through the men like butter. Not one of them lived to warn the others of the impending destruction that waited them.

"Fourth Squad! Come in, fourth squad!" The commanding officer said before hearing static. He only feared the worst. "Men protect each other's' back! He got out and who knows what he's planning."

"I'm not planning anything." A calm voice said before three men were cut down in a flash. "I wonder how much more men must be killed. Hm…maybe I should just take my time."

"All squad please report to the main area, I have found him." The man barked into his communicator before the he was hit in the face by a kick. The attacker looked down on him and sighed as he was knocked out cold.

"Oyakata-sama, we need to get out of here." A feminine voice said before walking towards the entrance to the upper levels. "We already got the people we want, so let's get going!"

"Right… let's finish them…" Another one said before the others that broke out followed.

"Stop right…dear god…he's-" a soldier said before looking at the one infront of him

"He's…" another one stammered before looking at the shadow's drawn sword waiting for them to make a move

"We're screwed!" one shrieked before looking at the rest that stood behind the shadow. "**They** got out!"

"Hm…now who wants to die first?" another female voice said only it was darker and had no emotions.

The next thing that was heard was the sound of pleading, screaming and the splattering of blood on the surface of the floor

_How much people must block the way of the hurricane?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hieee!" a brown haired kid shrieked as he jolted out of his bed. He looked at his bed and sighed in relief as he saw that he was in his bed. Then he glanced at his clock and saw that is was only 4:00 am. "Was that a nightmare?<p>

"If you continue to shriek like that, I may have to shut you up…" A small baby said while pointing a green gun at him. "Permanently…"

"Ahh! Reborn" The boy yelped before a bullet grazed the side of his head_. I completely forgot about my sadistic tutor sleeping in my room._

"What was that, Dame Tsuna?" The baby said as he had a smirk on his face as his gun transformed into a large green hammer with a smiling face.

_Hieee! I forgot he could read my thoughts_; Dame Tsuna thought before the hammer collided with his face and sent him outside his room.

"You still have much to learn Tsuna," Reborn said as he dragged him back inside. "If you want to become a Mafia boss."

"Reborn, I told you I want nothing to do with the Mafia!" Tsuna said as the baby immediately twisted his right hand into his back "Itai! Reborn it's too early!"

"And a Mafia boss must be ready for anything." Reborn replied before going back into his hammock inside Tsuna's room. Then a bubble formed from his nose as he began snoring.

_Well at least he's asleep now;_ Tsuna said in his mind before lying down on his bed_. What kind of dream was I dreaming?_

* * *

><p>"Sir, we seem to have a problem." A soldier said before he looked across the hallway. "The prisoners have escaped and have entered the main building. The kid is possibly leading the escape."<p>

"Maintain your current position. They could be anywhere…wait they are…bzzt" the communicator went dead. The soldier was silent. He knew that the prisoner he mention was strong but who he was talking to was a part of elite class fighters and gunmen. No way could they be taken out…but the one that had escape was a rare one. The soldier was now afraid of if he met him….

"Excuse me but can you tell me where the exit is?" A female voice said coldly as a tall woman strolled in the hall. The soldier turned around slowly as the air temperature began to drop. The woman slowly walked up to him and placed her hands in her pockets in a calm fashion.

"R-right o-over t-t-there!" he squeaked before the lady appeared in his face.

"Thank you." She said before touching his forehead and sending a red flame on his head. Then the soldier dropped on the floor unconscious.

"Ok let's go" She said as five others followed her towards the outside of the mansion.

"Boom!" the front door was blown apart as the six figures left the courtyard sprinting for their lives and heading towards a nearby town.

A few minutes later after the explosion

"Shoot, they escaped! The boss is not going to be happy." One of the soldiers said as they lost sight of them as they hit the ground in exhaustion, tired from running after them. Suddenly, part of the Headquarters was hit by a large explosion. A large fireball was seen from the sea as men, women and children began running around frantically as they fear that a volcano has erupted and it is the end of the world. The men growled as they trekked back into their base to endure their boss' wrath.

Amidst the confusion, the six escapees were in an alley way, lying on the street panting.

"Hm… that was close, Oyakata sama." A raven haired girl with glasses said as she held one of the figures on her shoulder. Another female was lying next to another one as the males in the group looked on in sympathy. Suddenly one of the bags which they took moved and revealed a small girl.

"Well it seems as though we got a strangler." One of the males said as he picked her up and gave her a hug. "You want to come with us?"

She merely nodded and snuggled with him.

"So…what's the plan?" One of the females asked as the younger male looked at them showing his blue eyes filled with rage.

"There will be another war coming soon." He said as the girl looked at him from his chest. "The only way we can win is to…"

"Go and get the Ninth of the Vongola." The female interrupted as she looked towards the sea. "If it comes down to it, we know what to do…"

And with that the group left without a trace.

Meanwhile…in the same mansion

"S-sir, the men that left after those that escaped…returned." a blonde haired guy said as he bowed towards the dark haired man behind the desk in his office.

"So have they captured him and his accomplices?" the young man asked without turning towards the speaker.

"N-no boss…they escaped." The speaker stuttered as a glass of clear liquid smashed against the wall.

"Kingston, please leave the room…" He said before the said man left in a hurry.

_Damn him…he's going come back and destroy my perfect Mafia…_

He looked at his computer and pondered on what to do.

_Hm…it seems as though I need to fast forward my plans._

He looked outside and smiled as he had thought of a way to get rid of his 'problems'

_Soon Vongola…you will be mines…._

* * *

><p><em>Forgot to put the disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Ocs.<em>

_Read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright for all those who reviewed, i thank you. If you get confused on this chapter, it will make sense in the later chapters so bear with me

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready." A woman called from downstairs while preparing a table with various foods. Helping her was another woman with light pink hair, while looking at Reborn who was busy drinking his morning coffee.

"I'm coming, Ka-san!" Tsuna said while struggling to put on his pants and coming down the stairs. However he tripped and fell down to the last flight. "Itai, itai, itai."

"Dame-Tsuna is still dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he looked at the newspaper. "Seems as though there is a sale of coffee

"Oh yes, I'll go there and get you some, Reborn-san." Nana said before handing her son a plate of eggs, bacon and two pieces of toast.

"Thanks you, Ka-san." Tsuna said before two little kids began fighting over a strip of bacon.

"Guhahahah Lambo-san will eat all the bacon." A kid wearing a cow print suit said before a baby wearing a red Chinese martial arts with a black pigtail slapped his hand.

"Lambo, no more bacon!" She said before Lambo pulled the bacon strip out of the bowl and sent it flying towards Tsuna.

"Hiee!" Tsuna shrieked before catching the bowl before it collided with his face. _That was close… _

"Tsuna, your reflexes are a bit slow…so later-"Reborn said before Tsuna dashed out of the house with his school bag.

"Still the same Tsuna."

Outside of the house, Tsuna walked out his gate and met up with a few of his friends. One was a white haired guy wearing the Namimori Middle School uniform and had has his bag alongside him. The other was a dark haired boy with hazel eyes carrying a blue cylindrical bag on his back along with his school bag.

"Good Morning, Juudiame!" The albino said as the boy walked up towards Tsuna. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as he walked alongside him. "Good morning, Yamamoto!"

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he walked alongside the left side of Tsuna.

"Yakyuu-baka, how dare you greet the Juudiame like that!" Gokudera yelled before pulling out his signature weapon: Dynamite sticks.

"Ma Ma Gokudera, it was just a greeting." Yamamoto said as he held his hand up as a sign of no trouble.

"G-Gokudera, calm down." Tsuna pleaded before looking at his watch. "Oh no, we are going to be late! Hibari-san will bite me to the death."

"Well then get going." A voice said from the side wall where a familiar figure was standing there with a gun pointed at them.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna squeaked before grabbing his friends and dashing away from the mad man tutor. "Run like your life depends on it!"

"Oi Tsuna, slow down." Yamamoto said while running a bit slower than Tsuna. Gokudera still was in pace with his boss. "It's just 7:30."

"Nani? It's that early?" Tsuna said before slowing down into a walking pace

"Hai!" Yamamoto said with a bright smile on his face.

"And you never told us that, Yakyuu-baka?" Gokudera said before glaring at Yamamoto who scratched his head and smile sheepishly.

"Well…I forgot to mention that." He replied as they were almost at the school gates.

"Te-me…" Gokudera growled before Tsuna again pleaded to him to prevent world war 3 on his rain guardian.

"Gokudera-kun, please let's get to class." Tsuna said as he rushed inside of the school building. The other two looked at each other and followed suit.

"Tsuna-kun!" A pretty girl with short brunette hair with equal brown eyes as Tsuna said as another girl was walking alongside her. "You're early."

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna replied while trying to regain his composure infront of the school idol, the princess among princesses. "Good morning. And to you too Hana-san."

"Morning to you, Dame Tsuna." The dark haired girl said as she folded her arms while looking at the two boys that followed him. "C'mon Kyoko, let's go before the monkeys arrive." But on hearing this, Gokudera responded by threatening her for calling his boss dame and the such.

"Tsuna-kun…we have to talk."

"Eh? About what?" Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I had a dream last night…it was about you." She said while looking downcasted. "Oni-san had one too. It was like a vision of some sort."

_I wonder if it is the same dream I had…_ "Okay then, let's talk during lunch, alright?" Tsuna said while scratching his head.

"Hai, Tsuna-kun." She said while waving her best friend over. "See you later."

"H-Hai" Tsuna stuttered before she gave him a cute smile_. Kyoko-chan is really cute…_

"Alright Kyoko." Hana said as she joined her friend as Kyoko walked to her class.

"Yo Tsuna, let's get going." Yamamoto said as her snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face.

"Huh? Oh." Tsuna snapped out of his trance and headed to the class. There he endured his torture (though nothing compared to Reborn) in the form of Nezu-sensei and tests.

Later at lunchtime, Tsuna along with his (self-proclaimed) right hand man, Gokudera, his rain guardian, Yamamoto, The very loud and extreme sun guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa and Kyoko were eating their lunches in their usual place on the rooftop before Tsuna began talking to them.

"S-so uh Kyoko-chan, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh…it was something I dreamt of last night." Kyoko said before becoming downcasted. "It was of you and your guardians fighting a large man with black hair. I couldn't see his face but his eyes were red with purple vein marks in them. You were fighting with all your strength when…you got impaled b-by a sword! Then all of a sudden he sent another one towards Hana, Haru and I then…it went white." She began to sob and fell on her knees. Tsuna and her brother immediately went to her side and attempted to calm her down.

"Kyoko-chan, please stop crying…" Ryohei said before patting her back gently.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at each other and said "I had the same dream too."

"Kyoko-chan don't worry…it was probably just coincidental that we all had the same dream. Tsuna said before coming_" But it felt too real…_ "Even it was real I would have saved you before that hit you. You are my friend and I would never allow that to happen to you."

Kyoko looked at Tsuna before walking up to him and giving him a hug. "Tsuna… thank you for reassuring me…"

_K-Kyoko chan is hugging me! God…Buddha, I shall never doubt you again. Alright Tsuna be calm…just act cool and don't… _ "Eh…no problem…that what friends do for each other."

"Sniff… so well spoken, Juudiame…..sniff" Gokudera said while rubbing his eyes and had the strange background of sparkly stars and rainbows behind him.

"I protect Kyoko chan to the extreme!" Ryohei roared while shadowboxing to prove his point. "Beside the boss is too extreme to lose!"

"Tsuna, we got your back as always." Yamamoto said with his beaming smile. "We've fought Enma's familia and won. Besides you are the boss."

"Of course, Yakyuu-baka! Juudiame is after all the strongest!" Gokudera proclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air. "You are too great to lose."

_We barely escaped with our lives the last time…,_ Tsuna sweatdropped as Kyoko quickly released him from her grasp. Unintentionally, she blushed and looked away.

"Anyways…don't do anything reckless, Tsuna-kun." She said quickly before going back inside.

Inside, Kyoko was thinking over on what she did...

_I hugged Tsuna…but why do I feel so…hot. I mean we are just friends…right?_

_No, we are just friends…but…I think maybe that I may li-_

"Kyoko! I see you have finish you lunch." Hana interrupted her thoughts as Kyoko took her seat next to her best friend. "Hm is something on your mind…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hana…" Her voice trailed off as Kyoko watched Tsuna entered the classroom. She began remembering the time in the future when he saved her from that black guy with the scythe, seeing him so serious made her wonder about the Tsuna she sees right now.

_Something is up with her…I don't know what it is but ever since she began hanging out with Dame Tsuna, Kyoko's been off and staring at him…_ Hana sighed to herself while watching Tsuna with curiosity filling her. _Whatever it takes I'll find out what Tsuna's really doing._

"So Hana, We are still on for Saturday right?" Kyoko said as she took out a notebook, ready for her next class.

"Yeah, sure." Hana replied as she glared at Tsuna_. Tsuna, if I find out that you've been putting my best friend in danger…you regret it._

During the last session in class, Tsuna accidently fell asleep on his desk. The teacher at that time couldn't be bothered with Dame Tsuna and ignored him.

This time in his dream, he didn't see the same black haired giant but rather he saw three people walking towards him. Tsuna couldn't make out their faces but he figured out that there were one female and one male.

"Are you the Juudiame di Vongola?" the male asked before folding his arms

Tsuna just shaked his head.

"Good then, this is a warning: you are in danger. Someone wants the Vongola ring. Defend your guardians and friends with your life." He continued as he stepped forward. "Once the same guy you saw in your dreams comes to Japan, defeat him before he gets to the Ninth."

"Wait…Who are you?" Tsuna asked before his ring around his neck began to glow a bright gold flame. "And who is this black haired giant?"

"Giant? Hey! It is a lot harder to get down to the specific details." The girl figure scoffed as she glared at him. "Sending this dream is taxing on my abilities and talking is even more draining." Suddenly the dream began to wavier as the color began to change from a dark blood red to grey and yellow.

"Guess we don't have much time before he figures it out…" She leaned her head to the side as if she had a communicator in her ear. "Wait? The kid got himself out? And he took the others? Maybe we might have a chance!"

"E-eh?" Tsuna wondered what was going on. "Um about the warning…"

"Train before he comes; ask the ninth about the Caos Draghi Famiglia…You are the last hope for the world…"

And with that he got up with a start. The teacher merely glanced at No good Tsuna and shook her head.

"Hey Dame Tsuna, what's with you? "One student said as the class glared at him.

"S-sorry." Tsuna said with a pleading look before his right hand man began defending him.

"Oi! The Juudiame was tired so buzz off Bakas!" He said before Tsuna told him to calm himself down.

"Ma ma, Gokudera. Tsuna doesn't need all that attention." Yamamoto smiled as he hung his arm around Tsuna. "Sawada must have something on his mind."

"Y-yeah." However the last words: Caos Draghi had him wondering.

_What is the Caos Draghi? I hope it's not another fight against a Famiglia. _

After School…

"Ah, so it is someone that's been sending these dreams." Gokudera deduced in his theory mode after hearing what Tsuna's dream was about.

"Well, it could be like an SOS signal warning us about some Famiglia."

"I see. So then that means we have to train again. Hahaha, it will be fun!" Yamamoto grinned as he slapped Tsuna on the back.

"We don't know who this person is, Yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera yelled as he pulled out his dynamite and was about to let it fly before Tsuna calmed him down.

"G-Gokudera-kun, Matte!" Tsuna said while the said Mafioso put down his weapons.

"Sorry Juudiame, please forgive me for acting so rash." Gokudera apologized as he bowed his head… on the ground. "I am not worthy to become your right hand man!"

"Gokudera-kun, please stop…"

"Yo Sawada-san!" Ryohei yelled as he slung his shoulder around the smaller boy. "I had some weird dream in class on some guy and a girl. But I extremely forgot…"

"You baka, turf top! You forgot something as that?"

"I just said I extremely forgot octopus head!" again he yelled before Gokudera pulled out his weapons (again) and waved it threateningly at the boxer.

Tsuna and Yamamoto decided to calm them down by holding them back and talking to the hotheaded guardians.

After a few minutes, they were in his room at Tsuna's house waiting for Reborn to show.

"So where do you think the kid is?" Yamamoto asked as to break the silence among them.

"I don't know."

"Ciaossu!" the baby hitman was sitting on the window sill and sipping coffee.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shrieked as Reborn kicked him in the head.

"What is it , Dame- Tsuna?" Reborn said as he sat on the table in the center of the room.

"D-Do you know anything on…Caos Draghi?"

"Caos…Draghi?" Reborn looked at him as though Tsuna grew two heads and had wings. "I never heard about that Famiglia before. Why you asked?"

"Eh…well" Tsuna began before Reborn pointed his gun at him.

"Spit it out Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said calmly

"Well, I or should I said that my friends had the same dream for the last couple of days…" Tsuna said before Reborn looked at him blankly as he listened to his student.

After an hour of listening to the tale, Reborn explained that maybe his hyper intuition is telling him that something big is going on in Italy.

"But to make sure, I'll check in with the ninth. Okay?" Reborn said before walking out of the room.

_I hope the Nono is alright…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Italy…<p>

It was just another day in the Vongola mansion, with the ninth just finishing of some of the last paperwork. Timoteo looked outside and saw that the weather was fine for his scheduled walk to the town.

"I wonder how is the Decimo…." He said to himself before getting up and head outside and look at his garden which had a bed of flowers swaying in the breeze. Days like these seemed to make the mafia world disappear into nothing more than a separate dream (or nightmare that continues as long as you live…'til you get gunned down, hacked into pieces, driveby by a rival family.) Anyways, it was days like this that the ninth enjoyed as it would give him peace from his duties as the boss of the Vongola. Then he remembered his old friends from another Famiglia…well they were far younger than him but they bore an aura of maturity around them. He told them of all his problems and they listened attentively and made suggestion. Maybe he might make a visit to Venice whenever he was free.

Suddenly the breeze shifted temporarily before returning back to normal. Sensing something off, Timoteo turned around and lit his Dying will flames on his ring. Then the flames slowly dimmed as he caught a glance of six figures with black cloaks on them looking at him. His intuition told him that they were friendly, but he already knew that. One of the taller figures stepped forward and kneeled before the Ninth before Timoteo walked up to him and motioned him to stand. Timoteo looked at the figures eyes and saw rage and sorrow all in one. The figure merely looked at him before holding his chest and breathed heavily before Timoteo caught him. The other figures went to his aid and silently talked to the Vongola ninth through their eyes. They were begging for forgiveness as one of them touched Timoteo on his chest. The Ninth just looked at them and smiled saying, I forgive you before one of the younger figures raised the Ninth of his back who was unconscious.

"It's good to see you again Oni-san." The older figure said before they left the premise without a trace along with the Vongola's Ninth boss.

At the Mansion, Brow nie Jr, one of the ninth's guardians was walking along the corridors of the Nono's quarters when he thought he saw a purple blur darted out of his way. But there was a heavily decorated glass window with all sorts of colors so he probably thought it was a trick to the eyes. Looking around for his boss, he spied a piece of paper trapped into the window. Interested, he went to the window and removed the paper. On it had inverted musical notes and weird writing on it. Probably the Ninth may know about it.

"Brow-sama! The Ninth!" A staff member yelled as she run up to him. "He's missing!"

Immediately, he looked at the note and put two and two together. It was a ransom note…but the language looked not from here. He began to worry and nearly ripped the paper. He couldn't believe that someone actually took the ninth from their noses just like that. No Famiglia would have tried something as foolish as that and not cause a ruckus. Brow looked at her and told the staff to gather guardians and contact their hitman in Japan.

A little later the Ninth's guardians gather in a living room, seated at a table infront of a large screen. Brow Nie Jr informed them of the predicament and was about call Reborn when…

"Ciaossu!" Reborn's chibi face appeared on the screen. "I was just about to call you."

"Reborn-san" the guardians said in unison before a tense atmosphere weighted down on them. Reborn guess that something must be wrong and stayed silent.

"What's wrong?"

"The ninth's missing…" Coyote said as he looked at the mini hitman.

"Is there a ransom note?" Reborn asked before clenching his fists.

"Yes, but we can't decipher the rest of it for some reason." Brow said before showing the note to him.

"Hm…the first set is inverted musical notes. But the second looks like…slang from somewhere." Reborn offered before looking over the note again. "Gokudera…come here."

"Ok Reborn-san!" an overly excited voice said before the right hand man came inside of the room.

"Show him the notes."

"Hai Reborn-san."

After looking at it, Gokudera was lost. But the musical notes looked familiar. He remembered it from somewhere.

"Do you have a piano, Reborn?"

Leon the chameleon, Reborn's partner transformed in to an electronic keyboard. Gokudera cracked his fingers and began playing…the school's song?

"Hie! Is Hibari-san there?" Tsuna said before peeking inside the room. "But-oh, Gokudera-kun why are you playing the school song?"

"So that's where the kidnapper's going…but why here?" Reborn said to himself. "Wait that slang looks like…from the Caribbean."

"Ok let's see…it reads: We have the ninth! If you ah fi want he, come to the place in the music on de rooftop. We doe want no problem but bring the CEDEF with you."

"What's going on, Reborn?"

Reborn tilted his hat over his eyes and sighed.

"The Ninth's been kidnapped and the ones who have him are headed to Namimori."

And there, Tsuna fainted.

* * *

><p><em>Please read and review<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Only two reviewers so far and yet i have more than 6 story alerts. Please in the name that is all soccer related, Review man!

Oh and if you think that i should let Hana in on the Mafia and give her something to fight with, just put Hana: yes if you wolud like to see it or Hana: no if you don't. After putting you choice, if you selected yes; Tell me what weapon she should have. (Right now, that is the only thing on my mind.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Is the Juudiame alright?" Gokudera said before bringing him to his bed.

"Don't you worry. Tsuna just had some minor shock." Reborn replied as he went downstairs. "When he gets up, I'm downstairs."

After ten minutes, Tsuna began to stir. Barely glancing at his clock, he figured that Gokudera probably carried him here. Tsuna got up and looked outside and stared out the window. He couldn't believe that someone actually took the Ninth without his guardians knowing. And since whoever kidnapped him are coming to Japan, right into his home town. He was confused and scared. After nearly died from his encounter with Daemon Spade, he became reluctant to fighting others again but if it was for his family… Sighing he got out of his bed and went downstairs.

"Juudiame!" Gokudera said as he flashed a smile towards his boss. But immediately, it dropped as he saw the grim look on Tsuna's face.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Reborn asked as he removed his eyes from the newspaper.

"Why are they coming here? What do they hope to gain from the ninth?" Tsuna said with a clearly pissed off face. Gokudera looked in fear as he felt intimidated by his boss' aura. Yamamoto had felt the murderous intent that was growing form his friend and had the same expression.

"…Even I don't know…." Reborn said seriously as he glared hard into Tsuna's serious expression. "But if they come, it is up to you to save him."

Tsuna said nothing more as he left the room in an eerie silence.

At this rate, Tsuna will become the new Vongola Boss… Reborn mused to himself before occupying himself with the newspaper.

The next day, Tsuna along with his rain and storm guardians went looking for the cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya: the head of the Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee, the strongest of his guardians and a blood thirsty fighter.

"Herbivore, speak or I'll bite you to death." The raven haired prefect growled as he sat at his desk.

"H-Hibari-san the Ninth was kidnapped and his kidnappers are headed here." Tsuna said quickly in fear of the wrath of the skylark. "I was wondering if you seen anything out of the ordinary…"

"No…." Hibari said as he rose out of his seat. "Now leave before I bite you to death.

"Oi Hibari, don't you threaten the Juudiame!" Gokudera said before the raven haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Let's g-get out of here before-." Tsuna was saying before a tonfa embedded itself in the wall next to Tsuna.

And with that the boss and his guardians (though Gokudera was dragged against his will) ran for their lives away from the skylark before being bitten to death.

A little later…

"Hey, Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he slunged his arm around the brown haired kid during a free period in class. "I wonder who could of taking the old man? Must be pretty strong to go head to head with someone like him."

"I don't know, but if they come then maybe…"

"Tsuna!" a red haired boy similar to Tsuna said before sitting down next to his best friend.

"Enma-kun! What's up?" Tsuna greeted his best friend and future Shimon boss.

"I heard about what happened to the Ninth of the Vongola. And I want to help."

Enma… "Ok…but please be careful." Tsuna said before looking outside. Then someone's shadow was looming over him before he heard… "Tsuna-kun" a female voice said as a certain golden haired girl looked at him and smiled. "I heard what happened to your grandfather from Oni-chan."

"Uh yeah, but they are coming here…" Tsuna started before Kyoko interrupted him.

"Tsuna-kun please, be careful…I don't want you to end up in the hospital." Her eyes showed concerned for the no good student and for his guardians. Then they switched to…maybe admiration…or something more. Tsuna couldn't read it as his mind became occupied by something else…

"Juudiame, you heard about the new students?" Gokudera asked his boss who shook his head before some of the classmates began to snicker at Dame-Tsuna.

"As expected from Dame-Tsuna, not knowing what going on in the class. One of the students said before looking at Tsuna. "Some students from abroad coming here to study and are coming to this class as long term."

"I wonder if one of them is a cute girl." One the male students said before Hana scowled at them. "It would be nice if we had one to increase the cuteness level of girls here." One of the more perverted boys said as a blush appeared across his face while looking at Kyoko. Hana, being protectively of her best friend, glared at him and muttered something on the line of monkeys or something.

"I hope one of them is a very cute boy like Gokudera and Yamamoto." Ami, one of the female students in the class and fangirls said while sneaking a look at the said boys.

"Great! Just what this class needs: more monkeys and lovesick girls." Hana said sarcastically as she shooked her head in annoyance. Besides having a class of idiots who either go gaga for any of the idols, she is probably the only one there that cared little about the new arrivals.

"So when are they coming?" Enma asked out of sheer boredom of hearing these girl talk.

"Next Monday, Loser Enma" One of the girls replied as she turned away from his view.

"Tch. I hope it's not some snobby rich brat." Gokudera said as he folded his arms in disgust. He had more things to worry about like protecting the tenth and figuring out who are the kidnappers.

"Well I hope that whoever they may be, they are nice guys." Yamamoto said with a smile. "Maybe one of them likes Baseball."

"You think that everyone likes that sport, Yakyuu baka!" Gokudera scolded him before shaking his fist at the baseball idiot.

"Ma ma, Gokudera," Yamamoto said before raising his hand in surrender. "I was just saying."

"Guys, it's just transfer students," Hana said with a slight tone of disgust. "Not some celebrity with a large ego."

"…well it would be nice to have some more students in here." Tsuna mumbled before thinking of something.

_Maybe it is sheer coincidence that some students were coming and the kidnappers are coming to Namimori. Or…Nah! Kids kidnapping grandpa…impossible._

However he doesn't know how right he was…

Saturday was an average cool day in Namimori, where most people would head out and relax for the day. But for Tsuna, it was torture day with his tutor: the hitman Reborn. But for some reason after hearing that the Ninth was kidnapped, he literally told Tsuna that he would hold off the training. As much as he would be grateful from his sadistic tutor, Tsuna was worried about him and what damage he could cause in his rage.

"I wonder what he is doing now…." Tsuna trailed off as he was finishing his breakfast and helped his mom.

Reborn was now walking aimlessly which was a first to him, looking for a sign or something to find those kidnappers. His expressionless eyes darted towards the street infront of him. Nothing out of the ordinary… Sighing in defeat, he kicked a pebble out of sheer boredom all the while thinking how in the world did the Ninth got caught and no one knew about it until as of late.

Thinking about it, he became absent minded about his surroundings and bumped into…someone.

The 'someone' he bumped into was a girl of moderate height. She had raven hair that looked like Hibari's hairstyle but was longer and spikey in the back of her head. Her body was well endowed with teen to near womanhood curves and hips. A black tuxedo was her attire complete with a pair of high heels. If Reborn was perverted, he would have stripped her with his eyes. However, instead of some airheaded woman or girl with this kind of body, he saw the complete opposite. Two dark purple eyes that looked expressionless glared behind a pair of black lensed rimless glasses that rested on her nose. Her lips showed no sign of any emotion. Her ears had red stoppers in them completing the look. And the way she looked at him…was one of cold respect.

"Sorry for bumping into you, miss." Reborn said before the girl stopped him.

"Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn," The girl addressed him calmly before kneeling to his eyelevel. "World's strongest hitman…come with me."

"Why should I?" Reborn said before Leon transformed into a gun and pointed at her. She didn't even flinch and continued to look at him flatly.

"The Ninth would like to see you before he dies." She said while picking him up and resting him on her shoulder. Reborn didn't argue or complain because she might lead him to the Ninth. Making sure that he didn't try anything, she touched him on the shoulder or more like poke him there.

Suddenly after that poke, Reborn couldn't move his body. His hands felt like lead and arms like rusted metal.

_What the…I can't move_… Reborn thought before the girl walked three blocks in the town and sat down at a table outside a café. On the same table was…the Ninth drinking tea and had two cookies on a plate. He was occupied by the newspaper. Reborn was shocked to see him, in Japan, not tied up or being threatened to death.

"Ninth…I have brought him." The girl said as she picked up the infant hitman and put him on the table.

"Oh… Thank you…" The boss of the Vongola said as he placed his newspaper down. His face didn't look as though he was tortured or anything but rather it was one of calmness and rejuvenated youth. "Do you want something to eat, dear?"

"Hai…" She said before a waiter came to her side. She asked for a bagel with cream cheese and some orange juice. And something for the baby hitman.

"Nono, you are alright?" Reborn asked before the girl touched him on the shoulder, freeing him from his paralysis. He walked infront of him and looked at his arms. No bruises or scarification on his arms that suggested that he was wrapped up like a pig. "Have they hurt you?"

"No, Reborn…" Timoteo chuckled as he looked at the hitman. "I see that you are well. How's Tsuna?"

"Ninth…pardon my insolence but I thought you were kidnapped?"

"I had no choice but to come before someone killed me." Timoteo said with a sorrowful look in his eyes. "The 'kidnappers' took me here for my protection and to lead the others here."

"Huh? I don't understand." For once Reborn was confused as to what was going on.

"Maybe I can help you…" a voice said from a cellphone on the table. "After all, we made you see trouble."

"Who are you?" Reborn asked before the girl presented him with an espresso. "Thank you."

"My name…Hm should I tell him, Oni-san?" the voice, probably feminine said with a tone of playfulness.

"Why not…at least we know each other." Timoteo said while the girl pulled out a laptop from nowhere.

"However keep this meeting and my name a secret from you student." The woman said before she turned her face to the monitor.

"Alright my lips are sealed…then who are you?" Reborn asked as red haired woman with yellow shades looked at him.

"My name is Vanessa, ninth Madonna di Caos Draghi, and I need your help…"

Monday…

Yes it was the dreaded first day of the week of school. And the day that these new students were to arrive in their school. Yamamoto was a bit too eager for Gokudera's likeness and it clearly pissed him off. Enma looked bored and was talking to Tsuna about stuff at his place and his Famiglia. Hana was busy in her work on a piece of paper, while her best friend was staring outside. The other students were busy chatting away before Nezu sensei appeared in the class. Immediately, the class quieted down to hear what their teacher was about to say.

"Alright Class, the transfer students are here and to show our respect let's welcome them.

The class began clapping their hands as two teens entered the classroom. The perverted boys began to stare one of the two teens. One of them let out a low wolf whistle in approval.

One of the new students was a female with an unusual hair color: green. She had on the Namimori middle school uniform along with a few adjustments. She had a pair of blue headphones around her neck with a logo of a dragon on the side. She also had a black armband on her forearm with the number 7 on it. From her appearance, she was indeed was cute with her blue eyes that seem to shimmer in the morning light along with her medium height that was good for her. Her body was something to be going crazy for. Her medium sized bosom seems to be printed against the white shirt and blue sweater, while her other curves was moderately seen. To complete her look, she had a red rose in the back of her short cut hair that reached to the shoulder. Her green bag was seen on her shoulders.

"Good morning, I'm Cosmo Di Uragano." She said meekly as she shyly waved at the class. "I'm from Grenada, and I hope that I may fit in your class."

"Wow, she's cute."

"Is it just me or did the class gain another Kyoko?"

"I wonder where Grenada is…." One of the student said before looking at the male of the two.

The guy was a bit shorter than Gokudera and Yamamoto, not to mention had a unique hairstyle. His hair was a mix of white on top with black on the bottom. It was a slight mohawk combined with high hair. The tip of the mohawk extended like a tip of an iceberg and split into three strains of hair that draped down like bangs against his handsome face. His blue eyes looked calm and had a sense of maturity in them. His smile was one to die for as he calmly shoved his hands in his pockets, making him like the easy going type. His uniform said differently. Neat, well ironed and clean was the Namimori uniform. He also had a pair of headphones like the green haired beauty expect that it had green buds, red shells and yellow caps making it look exotic. It also had the numbers 21 on the caps in black. His black bag was on his shoulder like the girl.

"Yo…My Name is Kai Di Uragano, the older brother of Cosmo-chan." Kai said as he looked at the class. "I'm also from Grenada and I hope that we can be friends mon."

"Kyaa! His accent is so sexy!" One of the girls said as she nearly fainted along with around fifteen other girls. "I could die happy now."

"Is it just me or did the place get even hotter?" One girl fanned herself to show her point.

"Morons…" Hana scoffed at her classmates before turning to her friend who was staring off into the distance. If anyone could have closely observe the new guy, He clearly looked annoyed at the statements the opposite members made.

"Ok then class…pop quiz!" Nezu sensei said as the class groaned in unison. "But since we have new students, I've decided that this quiz would been done groups of threes so I'll let the new students pick a group."

Cosmo looked around for a bit before joining one with Hana and Kyoko.

Kai decided to take the one with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Why is he choosing the dame one?" One student asked.

"Maybe he's all looks and no brain?" another said before the teacher handed out an assignment that required them to make one curve on graph paper.

At Cosmo's side….

"Hi please to meet you!" Cosmo said with a slight smile before looking at the work to be done. "Hm…the slope is a positive one…"

_With one glance?_ Hana nearly screamed in her mind.

"How did you know that, Cosmo-san?" Kyoko asked before the green haired girl pulled out a graph book.

"Well then the coordinates in both x and y are both negative…so that's part of the answer." Cosmo said before taking out a pencil.

"Wait…we didn't actually introduce our selves." Kyoko said before pushing out her hand. Cosmo took it as a sign of friendship. "I'm Sagawa Kyoko. And this is my best friend Kurokawa Hana."

"Nice to meet you." Hana said politely before they began their work.

At Kai's group.

"H-hi I'm Tsuna." Tsuna said before the guy sat down. "And this is Gokudera-kun."

"Tch…nice to meet you." Gokudera said before looking at the problem. "That teacher knows that something as complicated as this is not for our class."

"Hi there guys….Hm…let me see that…" Kai asked as he scanned over the problem. "Well the curve is a bit tricky but a simple formula can-."

"Don't worry, Juudiame." The white haired guy said before pulling out a black board out of nowhere with some complicated equation. "I'll help you solve that problem."

"Matte, Gokudera-san. Let's take our time and figure it out." Kai said as he took out his notebook. "Ok then let's try finding the gradient…"

After only thirty minutes, Tsuna was able to understand and do the problem with Gokudera's and the newcomer's help. Kai looked at his graph paper and made sure it had no missing values.

"Ok let's hand it up." Tsuna said before the three of them walked to the desk and gave it to the teacher. Nezu was in shock to see that the group with Tsuna managed to finish first. The students were wide eyed as they weren't expected to finish before them.

Nezu began to check their work and immediately handed it back to them.

"Ah I see I made a mistake on the graph…got to work on it." Kai commented as he got 89 on the paper. "However, it just to show you that I can't draw."

"100 percent," Gokudera boasted before looking at Tsuna's paper. "Juudiame, you got 79! As expected from the boss."

"I-I got 79?" Tsuna squeaked as he held his paper it was a rare gem. Tsuna, Dame Tsuna got a decent score for once in life. The new student merely smirked and attempted to start a conversation with the Dame Tsuna. The class started to wonder if hell is freezing over.

"So Tsuna-san, why are you called Dame so much?" Kai asked as he placed his work in his bag. "Even though I got a fair grasp on your language, there are some terms that I can't quite get."

"It means Loser…" Tsuna said as he looked down. "Everyone in class and even the teachers call me that."

"Then they are not your classmates or your teachers." Kai said as he smiled a bit. "Where I am from, some teachers would normally make it their duty to help the students succeed regardless if they had the same dame personality.

"Of course they are a few delinquents here and there, but after two years they become mature and begin to surprise those who call them names. Even the students would attempt to help the student out."

"Wow…Your school must be really nice." Tsuna said. "What else is nice about it?"

"My School is like a prison and an academy in one," Kai said looked at Cosmo who was talking to the two girls there. They finished and were currently talking about girl stuff. "However our school pride is probably one of its best features. You attack one of our own and you get di hole school on you.

Your school must have one set of vicious students. Tsuna sweatdropped as he thought of himself being bullied by some other students before being mauled by students of his class.

"Tch. I bet if we attacked your school now-." Gokudera said before Kai frowned and had a glare in his eyes.

"You won't even reach form two by the time you attack." Kai said as he looked at them. "However someone like you two would reach far in that school!"

"Whoa…" Tsuna said as the new student praised him. "Well, thanks Kai-san."

"Well I rather that you call me Kai…since we are friends…right?" Kai said as he smiled as Tsuna's hyper intuition was going off as though he was some threat, but he ignored it.

"Yeah…Kai." Tsuna smiled before Kai gave him something wrapped in plastic. It was brown and had sugar coating around it. "What is this?"

"It's called guava cheese. Eat it and tell how it tastes." Kai said as he gave Gokudera one for him to taste.

Tsuna and Gokudera unwrapped the treat and popped it in their mouths. Suddenly their eyes went wide as a sparkly background appeared out of nowhere and the faces that each of them had on was one of pure delight. Tsuna thought he had died and went to food heaven.

_Why in all that is Grenadian, there is a sparkly background behind dem_? Kai thought before a sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

"So good." They said in unison said they looked at him.

"Well at least it's good," Kai said as he popped one in his mouth.

"Wow, this is really good." Hana said the snack quickly disappeared. "I didn't that something so small would be so delicious."

"And it is guilt free as it has a good source of vitamins and calcium in it." Cosmo said before Kyoko took a bite out of hers. If she had to judge this, she would give it a score that would rival her favorite cake spot's treats.

"Mm, it is really good. Do you have the recipe for this?"

"Sure I'll give you afterschool…" Cosmo trailed off before giving her brother a smile. "I wonder where Vilda is."

At the same time the person in question just sneezed. Wearing the school uniform was Vilda Di Uragano, the eldest of them. The raven hair girl looked at the boys that were looking at her and scoffed. She was clearly pissed off at them as they only see her body, not her. Not to mention, no fight or bloodlust like the guy sitting next to her

Hibari was also looking at the new student and was thinking of biting her to death for having her hair in such a way and for sitting next to the prefect.

"Di Uragano-san, would you like to exchange seats?" The teacher asked fearfully before the girl glared at him.

"Here's acceptable." She said before turning her attention to the window. Suddenly a small yellow bird landed on the window sill and landed on Hibari's arm.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The bird chirped as it nestled in his master head. "New herbivore! New herbivore!"

"Hn." Hibari said before looking at the purple eyed female next to him. However something in her eyes had him intrigued…and he didn't like it. It had a sharpness of wrath in them with a hint…of sadness.

"Hibari Kyoya, Head prefect of Namimori middle." Vilda said without looking at him. "Most blood thirsty fighter in school."

"Hn, how you got that information?" Hibari was clearly agitated by her.

"Hm…I did my research…but I want to see your bloodlust as you have an iron fist running this school." She said before the yellow bird looked at her.

"Hn." Hibari drew out his tonfas and gave her a glare. "I'll bite you to death."

"How about during lunch?" She said before the bird flew outside the window. "I'm also looking for a committee to join. Maybe I might join yours."

"We have no use for weakling women like you." Hibari said before someone loomed over him. It was the person that was the head of the liquidation committee, Adelheid Suzuki.

"You know that fighting in school is against the rules." The tall figure said before drawing out two metal fans from her skirt.

Vilda looked at the weapons and merely frowned. Adelheid was confused before the new student leaned back into the chair.

"No leaning on the chair!" The Liquidation leader said before Vilda kicked her desk with much force that it flew and hit her stomach. Adelheid stumbled a bit before Vilda slammed her foot into her face, sending her sprawling to the floor. The Prefect looked in amusement before Adelheid stood back up and…was drop kicked back to the ground… and went unconscious by the same girl.

"And it is not polite to interrupt someone while they are talking." Vilda said before picking up her desk and sat back down as nothing happened. "Forgive my behavior, Sensei." She said with a bow. "I had no choice but to defend myself. I'll accept any punishment for my action."

"Ah no no, don't bother about it. Just bring her to the infirmary." The teacher was scared for her life after seeing how quickly Adelheid was taken out.

"Hai Sensei." Vilda said before dragging the knocked the shit out student by her ankles in one hand to the infirmary.

_Hn intriguing…_

* * *

><p>At lunch<p>

"Wow, Kai-san, you got some talent." Yamamoto said while watch Kai was playing keep up with his sister. "Do you guys have baseball in Grenada?"

"No Yamamoto-san," Cosmo said before she juggled the small soccer ball before shooting at Kai who manage to control it in midair. "If we did, many people would have come here."

"Ah well, it would be nice to have it there…" Yamamoto said while Cosmo accidently kicked the ball at Yamamoto. The baseball fanatic suddenly went baseball mode and grabbed the ball before sending a 100 miles per hour ball towards Kai. What happened next, surprised them all as Kai controlled the shot with the bottom of his shoes. And then continued to knock it to Cosmo.

"What are you, iron man?" Gokudera yelled a he stared in disbelief.

"Uh no, it's natural for a soccer player to handle that kind of speed." Kai said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Alright…time to eat!"

"Hai…do I hear metal clashing in the distance?" Cosmo said before two dark haired people were fighting on the rooftops. Of course one of them was Hibari. But the other was a female that had a similar weapon like the said prefect. Both of them looked evenly matched as both exchanged blows like crazy. Vilda moved back a bit before swiping her tonfa at the blood thirsty prefect. Hibari managed to par that attack before again sending another attack at her. Rolling away from that quick move, she sweep kicked the prefect before jumping and sending a drop kick towards the downed prefect. Hibari although on the ground managed to block it with his tonfa before it collided with his head. With a smirk, she eased off him before putting away her tonfas and pulling Hibari up to his feet.

"Hm…as expected from prefect-san…" Vilda said before jumping down to meet her brother. "Give me 10 minutes."

"Oi, Sis, how's school?" Kai said before sending her a purple bento without looking at her.

"It's alright…" She said before giving Cosmo a small smile. "Prefect-san…you want something to eat?"

"Hn…" He said before he got a bento in his hands. He looked at it before the smell captivated him almost making his mouth water. Then he left without another word

"I see you found someone as bloodthirsty as you." Kai smirked as he looked at her. She immediately glared at him before beginning to eat her food.

"Hm at least his bloodlust doesn't take long to build…" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Hm true…" Kai said before realizing who's there with him. "Oh, this is Vilda, my sister."

"Please to me you all."

"Hieeee, another Hibari!" Tsuna shrieked before almost fainting.

"Haha, please to meet you." Yamamoto said as she struck out her hand and he took it.

"Hello." She said before looking at the other white haired guy there.

"I'm the Juudiame's right hand man, Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera proclaimedwith a smile.

"I'm Kyoko and this is Hana." The gold haired girl said as she introduce her best friend. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi." Hana replied before shaking the dark haired girl's hand.

"And you are?" Vilda asked, as she looked at the Vongola's Tenth.

"I'm Sawada Tsuna." Tsuna said before Vilda smirked as she looked to the sky and sighed.

"Please to meet you." She said before turning to face him. "Vongola…Juudiame…"

Everyone on there had on different expressions. Hana looked confused for the time being but the others had looks of different expressions on them. Yamamoto eyes' sharpened to show his inner hitman, while Gokudera's green eyes steeled with determination. Tsuna became calm as he made sure that Kyoko was safe and away from the girl. Kyoko was afraid and hid behind Tsuna.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked before our favorite hitman who couldn't not have come at a worst time pooped out of nowhere.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted before pointing his gun at Kai.

Kai smirked and his eyes began get serious as Cosmo merely frowned before looking at the hitman with serious expression that mirrored Yamamoto. Reborn smirked before putting down his gun and walked up to Kai.

"Kai, your mother told me about you…and she said," Reborn said before kicking the young man off his feet and made him fly through the air. Smirking as he flew, Kai merely flipped and landed on all fours. "You really need a vacation."

"Hiee!" Tsuna said before easing up. "You know him?"

"Of course…after his mother talked to me the other day." Reborn said before walking up to the white haired kid. "Welcome to Japan, Kai Di Uragano of the Caos Draghi…."

* * *

><p><em>Read and review...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright then here's the new chapter and thank to the reviewer that read my story. I still need feedback from last time so, continue reviewing! Also tell me about my OCs mix into the KHR universe and whether i should tone them down a bit.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Saturday._

_"So why have you taken the ninth for?" Reborn inquired before the woman on the screen pinched her nose bridge and sighed. "Hey, I'm asking you a question!"_

"_Please shut up and let me talk." Vanessa said before looking at him. "Now then…let me start my lecture. The Caos Draghi are a secret family that only the Vongola bosses knew about. Our role was to protect the Vongola as our predecessors did in the past. If a family threatens them, we annihilate them._

"_I see…" Reborn said before continuing listening to her while drinking his espresso. _

"_But then one of the generations got greedy and tried to make our Famiglia into a power hungry mafia family that uses it resources to take over the entire Mafia world. However he was later found 'missing' after only 10 years. From there, our alliance with the Vongola had been broken by that incompetent fool we had as a boss. However, despite that we continued to protect our ally but we had to stop because the Caos Draghi had no one there to make sure that the will of the Primo was alive. That and the fact that our bond was shattered."_

"_So…you guys actually are a vigilante group like the Vongola's first generation." Reborn said as he looked at her. "So why did you take the Ninth when you knew about the broken bond."_

"_Ah, that what I am going to tell you, Reborn-san." The red haired lady said before bring up a picture of a young man with jet black hair and a chain around his neck. On his face he had a scar on his cheek and a scowl on his face. Reborn looked at the man and figured that they are after him._

"_Who is this?" Reborn said as he folded his arms. "And why is he important?"_

"_He's the guy that wants to kill the Ninth…" Vanessa said before changing the picture to a logo. "He's the reason why we are here."_

"_What Famiglia he is from?" Reborn was now convinced that they mean no harm. "The Vongola will get rid of him for attempting to kill the ninth."_

"_He's the current tenth boss of the Caos Draghi." She said flatly._

_The raven haired girl and the Ninth scoffed before looking at Vanessa. Reborn didn't guess that something like this was going on but that doesn't explain why they are here._

"_Ok, I should rephrase that…" Vanessa said as she took the hints from Timoteo and the girl. "He's the bastard of a son that happens to be my son who robbed the rightful heir of his position. When he got the position, he immediately got rid of the entire ninth family and placed them in the prison below our headquarters and started to kill some of them off. The council that was placed, stripped us of our positions and sentence the ninth boss, the right hand and myself to the Jail birds' demise because we supported the other heir and that they claimed we rigged the match so that he could win. And since we are here…we are escapees."_

"_So is this the young man you supported?" Reborn asked before she pulled up another picture of a boy. This time he is younger, more vibrant and clearly had an aura of boss mentality. He had white hair like a mohawk and had a smile that would be loved by his subordinates._

"_This is Kai, the rightful heir to the Caos Draghi." The woman said before her tone dropped. "He is also known as the Hurricane God."_

"_Hurricane God…what is that title?" Reborn asked as he never heard of such a title. Then again he didn't know about the Caos Draghi, even though he knows most of the Mafia world until today._

"_Do you know about what happened to the familias that tried to destroy the Vongola 8 years ago?" Vanessa asked before looking at the chibi hitman._

"_Hm…the Vongola was about to defend themselves before going to the meeting place and found countless bodies that were mangled beyond recognition. Those that were alive muttered something of a massive storm that took down the entire alliance in one swoop." Reborn said as he remembered that event._

"_That was what they want you to hear…he's the reason why those Mafioso were that way." Vanessa said before showing a picture of Kai in a berserker rage where an entire task force was defeated. His eyes showed pure anger. "He's the supposed to be boss as he's nice and respectful to his Famiglia, yet he would obliterate anyone that harms them. Like your sky flame, our family has a flame that is as rare as yours: the Hurricane flame. However, don't think that it is similar to your storm flames, because of its destructive abilities. It is catalyst that joins together all, destroys everything with such force that it eradicates and cleanses and is ruled by the sky. Our versions of flames are represented by natural disasters." _

"_So what about the boy before?" Reborn said as he took in the information._

"_He lacks all and yet he only wants power."_

"_So what is he after?" Reborn asked before the girl looked at her watch and sighed_

"_The Vongola rings….the Arcobaleno pacifiers…all the rings that have power or are part of the tri-ni-sette." Vanessa concluded. "He's not the son I once had…" _

"_I know how it feels, Vanessa…" Timoteo said as he remembered Xanxus._

"_Yeah but in my case, we got a homicidal, power hungry and delusional idiot that can't think of a plan worthy to save his life." Vanessa said while leaning back on a bed. "What we are trying to do is to prevent a war in Italy…and technically we need help."_

"_The Vongola will provide its support to our longtime ally." The ninth declared as Reborn smirked. "After all you helped us many times."_

"_But that means he'll send men to kill Dame-Tsuna." Reborn commented before Vanessa gave him a small smile._

"_My son wants to be friends with the Juudiame…but something tells me that Shane might try something to provoke him to come to Italy." She replied before readjusting her sunglasses. "However, Kai's a lot smarter than his brother thinks…"_

"_What do you mean?" Reborn said as a bird flew through the area. "Are you saying that this Shane person is being toyed with?"_

"_He's the one who wants the strongest of the Vongola to come here. And apparently talking to them may not be an option." She said with a grin. "Then again, Kai pulled off miracles before."_

"_Like Tsuna…he must have a great tutor."_

"_That would be Luce…the one who managed to calm him and help control himself."_

"_I see…" Reborn's voice dropped a tone before he began remising about that certain Arcobaleno. "So then, when is Kai going to school?"_

"_This week. Any questions?"_

"_Mhm…there is one…" Reborn said before looking at Leon. "Would everyone be in danger?"_

"_Even the non combants…is there any females on the tenth's side?" Vanessa asked _

"_Yes…but if it is the case…we would be looking at countless hostage situations."_

" _Do you know how strong the females of the Caos Draghi are?" Vanessa asked the hitman before he frowned._

"_Was that a rhetorical question?" Reborn replied as he looked at the red haired woman on the laptop. She smirked and clasped her hands over each other._

"_If you want, Kai is an excellent fighter and has no problem 'tutoring' anyone who has a dying will." Vanessa said as Timoteo had a skeptical look on his face. He knew only one person that had trained under the Caos Draghi and is one of the elite Madonnas; women who fight side by side with their husbands. And that person is Vanessa…_

"_I see…" Reborn said quietly before he was thinking of something. He wondered if that maybe it would be good for Tsuna to… yes that's it!_

"_I'll take you up on that offer...but the person may not want to."_

"_Something tells me that maybe you're counting the student out too soon." Vanessa again smirked. "Sometimes, the least expected are often the ones that surprise you the most."_

"_Hm…I hope that you are right." Reborn said as he looked at the Nono. "Ninth, will you be alright?"_

"_Sure…just I may have to visit you before she gets out of the hospital…" Timoteo said with a gloom lines on his forehead. _

"_Huh?" Vanessa, Reborn and the dark haired girl said in unison._

"_I don't want to talk about it." And with that said, they dropped the subject._

"_Anyways before you go…when you meet my son, tell him he needs a vacation…and a kick to the head" Vanessa said before again adjusting her glasses. "Vilda…make sure he reaches back to his house."_

"_Hai, Madonna…" the girl now known as Vilda said before Reborn jumped on her shoulder._

"_Oh and Reborn… take care~" Vanessa called before the screen shut down. _

* * *

><p>"Yeah…but after I kill the boss of the Caos Draghi."<p>

Kai said before Reborn jumped on his head. "Anyways…so mom told you about me right?"

"Hai and believe me that I was a bit surprised but at least you don't mean any harm." Reborn said before looking at Dame-Tsuna. "Tsuna, he's an ally so take it easy…or else."

"So you are in the Mafia?" Tsuna asked before calming down.

"More like born in it, then forced into it." Kai said as he picked out Reborn out of his head. "If you weren't the world's greatest hitman, my sis would love to have you as a sibling."

"Uh aren't they you're sisters?"

"I got only one but my real relationship with these lovely ladies…is more of a friend turn siblings." Kai said before Cosmo gave him a smile. But not those she would normally flash. This one was one with a dark murderous aura, signaling that she was pissed. Kai's reaction was fear and apparently he sweatdropped as she came closer.

"W-Wait Cosmo –chan…I didn't mean that." Kai said before she gave him…a hug?

"Just kidding." Cosmo said as she flashed him a softer smile. "But next time…you're going to be iced."

_Dear god…I think I'll live to see another day,_ Kai sweatdropped before looking at the others. Tsuna looked freaked out; Gokudera was holding his hands in prayer babbling about a she-demon. Yamamoto looked scared out of his wits while Kyoko and Hana who was nonexistent at the time (because the author forgot….) were both hugging each other muttering about, she's scary or something on that line.

"Oh so sorry about that…Kai just made me slightly mad." Cosmo said before elbowing him.

"U-Uh yeah." Kai said as he rubbed his head. "Now…tenth, I have a request."

"What is it?" Tsuna said as Reborn jumped off his head.

"I request that you help me take down my brother." Kai said while bowing in respect.

"And why should the Juudiame help someone like you." Gokudera asked before pulling his weapons out.

"Because he's after you and your Vongola rings. That and all that you love." Kai said with a tone of sadness. "Either way…I want to join the Vongola to destroy that guy before he tries to not only take over the mafia…but the world itself."

Tsuna was speechless as to hearing what is really going on. The guy here was a member of a Famiglia and yet he wants to destroy it. What he didn't understand was that the boss was his own brother and yet…he wants to kill him. But later in his chat, Tsuna's hyper intuition was telling him that Kai's brother is the reason why the ninth was kidnapped and now was forcing him to yet again fight for his life...his friends…and all that he loves.

"But…where's the ninth?" Yamamoto asked before flashing a megawatt smile.

"Ah, he's…"

"I would like to ask the same question…" A deep voice said before six people appeared on the roof. "Trash."

Everyone looked up and saw…the elite assassin group, the Varia. The leader Xanxus who lost to Tsuna in the sky ring battle (which was taboo to mention.) was glaring at the white haired odd ball and his entourage.

"Voooi! Who's the person that took…" Squalo, the commander of the Varia began before averted his eyes on the green haired girl there. Cosmo gave him a smirk before he started again. "Voooi! Sword princess, what are you doing here?"

"Yo, Squalo!" Cosmo beamed as Levi, the one that is wayyy to loyal to Xanxus shrank back in fear.

"Ushishishi, well if it isn't the Hurricane kid and his entourage." Belphegor said as he flashed one of his smiles.

"Hah…well if it isn't the Hurricane God himself." Xanxus said as he glared at Kai who in turn gave him a smirk. "Where is the ninth?"

"He's at my place…" Kai said before Squalo jumped down and fired some of the explosive pelts at him from his sword.

"Kai!" Cosmo and Tsuna said before they hit Kai.

"Vooi! Where did he…" He said before Kai appeared behind his back. _He's gotten faster_

"Yo Squalo…it's been a long time…" Kai said before Squalo fired a punch at Kai. He countered by firing one of his own. The fists that were thrown then turned into a knuckle bump gesture.

"Hm…you are still the same happy go crazy kid." Squalo said before he examined Kai and smiling. "You've gotten big from the little squirt that helped us during that raid."

"Oh, Kai-kun!" A high pitched male voice said that made Kai turn around in horror as Tsuna freezed up and looked in the same

_Ah shit…_ Kai said inwardly before Lussuria nearly glomped him. Kai managed to save his hide and sanity by giving him a kick to the chest. The crazy…mis-gendered man fell to the ground.

"You! Three words: crazy ass…" Kai began.

"Ushishishi, Kai-san, you know you will break the ratings on the story if you continue." Bel interrupted him before he went on any further.

"But, by saying that you just fourth wall." Cosmo pointed out before Kai and Bel sweatdropped in unison.

"Ushishishi, the prince was just saying." Prince the ripper shrugged.

"Well…then my advice when making a story is to prevent the characters from breaking the fourth wall." Kai said before Squalo and Cosmo looked at him and cocked their heads probably saying _Huh?_

"Who are you talking to?" Vilda wondered before she looked around for anyone that Kai was apparently talking to.

"No one in particular." Kai said flatly before dodging a swipe from a … rain attributed boomerang from a dirty blond haired boy wearing a tuxedo. "Yo!"

"Thou Escapees from the Jail bird's demise…hand over the Nono-dono or else." The boy said before charging in for another attack. Kai placed his hands in his pockets and sighed as he really did not want this to happen. As the blonde haired guy got close, Kai dodged the swipe by ducking and rolling out of the way. The blonde kept up his assault while Kai kept dodging before Tsuna decided to intervene.

"Basil-kun! Matte!" Tsuna said before trying to stop his friend from hurting Kai.

"Sawada-dono, these people kidnapped the Ninth…" Basil said before he quicken his pace and his assault. "What they told you is a lie."

Tsuna's hyper intuition told him the exact opposite of what Basil said. Indeed they are escapees but at least they told them the whereabouts of the Ninth. And the fact that they want help to destroy their own boss was added to the truth.

"How would you know?" Kai said before he bent down to avoid the last swipe and by doing that he exposed Basil's lower body and swung his leg into Basil's ribcage, sending the poor guy flying into the fence.

"Basil!" Tsuna said before four other people appeared wearing tuxedos and landed on the rooftop. "Tou-san?"

"Tsuna, let CEDEF handle this." The leader of the group, Iemitsu Sawada who was the tenth's father said before Basil stood back up but he was clutching his chest and coughing up blood. "Basil, stand down and let us handle him.

"H-hai" Basil breathed before Kai walked up to him before Oregano, a woman that came with those men, pulled out her gun and fired. The rounds were sent barreling towards Kai and he made no effort to dodge.

"Hyper…tension." Cosmo said as she picked up a pipe and deflected the bullets with ease. But now Cosmo looked different as her eyes changed into to a blue format of the hyper dying will along with a blue and green aura around the weapon. "Kai-san."

"Hm…where is your sword?" Kai said before giving Basil a guava cheese and had him eat it. Suddenly, His chest stopped hurting him and he began breathing normally.

"W-Why?" Basil was confused for the moment as he was sent to destroy them and yet...

"Because you are an ally whether you like it or not." Kai said before Iemitsu looked at him in disgust. "What I gave him was something to heal his body."

"Who are you?" Iemitsu asked before he snapped his fingers summoning fifteen men to battle.

"The name's Kai Di Uragano, a student in Namimori…"

"I didn't ask that…" Tsuna's father interrupted before a certain Arcobaleno was flying above them with his pet. With him was a green haired girl with orange tips on her bangs. She looked like a younger version of Cosmo with a sniper rifle on her back.

"Is this the place, kora?" the yellow haired baby asked as they floated above them as his pet Falco flapped his wings.

"Yup…thank you for the ride Colonnello-san." The girl said before she was dropped off there.

"Colonnello!" Another baby said who was with the group. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on the ninth, and he's alright, kora" the baby said as Reborn smirked. "He told me to drop off this kid, Lal Mirch, kora"

"Yo, Oni-chan…I fixed your sword!" the girl said as she ran towards Cosmo looked at her and pulled out a sword from her back. "I can't do it as well as Miles but…I tried."

"Don't worry, little sis. I'll make it do." Cosmo said as she inspected it careful and pulled out the sword to admire her little sister's swords forgery skills. It looked clean as the metal silvery shine sparkled. Cosmo smile at the work her sister placed on it.

"Thank you, Daisy-chan." She said as she sheathed her sword back in her case. "Yo Squalo…you want to see a sword style that you never seen before?"

"Vhaat? I've seen and defeated all sword styles and I doubt you can show me something new, sword princess." Squalo huffed before looking the other way. "I don't know how you got the title but probably you got some skill like the brat there."

Yamamoto looked at the girl and probably wanted to see what skill this girl has.

"Oh alrighty then, let me show you one of the techniques that were passed down to me by my mother." Cosmo said while holding her sword in her left hand and bent down as though she was ready to sprint. "This is the power of the Megami no iai michi sutairu (Goddess' Iaido style.)"

As she pushed off her legs, she disappeared in a flash leaving a small cloud of dust. Confused, Squalo and the others looked for the girl as the men that surrounded Kai was clueless.

As quick as she disappeared, she appeared outside of the ring of men with her blade going inside of her sheath. Then, all of a sudden the laws of physics were bent as the men were rapidly slashed as green blades of aura were cutting them down while she was placing her blade in the case.

"Uhahagh!" They screamed as they fell to the ground in pain.

"Shina…." She said as she finished placing it back in its case. "So…"

"V-Vooi! What the heck was that?" Squalo was dumbfound to see a new sword style as fast as that.

"This sword style is specifically created for the women in my family. It is very fast and good for crowd control." Cosmo said with a smile. "It is also constantly developing as I have added a few more stances to my list."

"So it is like the Shigure Soen Ryu?" Yamamoto asked as he was impressed at the speed and skill of this new style

"Yeah, except that this style is quicker and has a selection of time delay and quick slashes." Cosmo said as Squalo looked as though he just hit the jackpot.

"Voii! Can anyone learn it?" Squalo looked eager as this style looked highly destructive.

"Nope but it could be combined with another technique….hm…" Cosmo looked deep in thought and then she snapped her fingers. "Maybe…but males can't learn it as they are heavier than the women and technically it's more of a bloodline thing."

"Ahh, the fishy swordsman had been shot down." Bel said mockingly before Squalo attempt to kill him.

"Vooi! Shut up!" Squalo said before Iemitsu cleared his throat as he was been ignored.

"Regardless, you have committed a crime against the Vongola and you must be destroyed." He said before Cosmo letting her body drop to the left and leaning to the side.

"Third stance: Swift Moon Crescent." Cosmo said as she disappeared and reappeared skidding on the ground as a green sword slash cut those infront of her.

"What the!" Oregano said before her gun that was poised infront of her was cut cleanly in half.

"Cosmo-chan, take down the lady with the gun…I'll take the big guy." Kai said as he rushed up towards Turmeric, the tall brown haired guy who picked up his gun and began firing at the white haired kid. Kai just picked up speed and suddenly disappear.

"Where did he-" Turmeric began before Kai appeared infront of him.

Kai merely kick the man on the left leg, making him buckle before Kai again disappeared.

"Turmeric, he's just using his flame to push himself around you. Look for an opening." Iemitsu shouted before Kai reappear and slam his foot into his back. Turmeric was getting hostile and he tried to grab the young man before he disappeared again. Kai smirked inwardly before ducking and sweep kicking the short haired man as his usually narrowed eyes widen in surprise as Kai began using a break dance move called the flare and placed it into his chest, knocking him into the air. As he was lift in to 6 feet in the air, Kai who was using the momentum of the flare and spin on his heel in order to stand up right and raised his leg over the falling Turmeric.

"Sorry, but I have nothing against you." Kai said as he smashed his foot down and crashed into the now out of commission Turmeric, sinking him into the rooftop's floor.

Oregano looked at Cosmo before she again disappeared then reappeared behind her back. The light brown haired woman looked behind her and saw Cosmo walked off. Then the green slashes began to cut her up like a food processor and she was defeated.

"So then…Can I explain now?" Kai asked before Cosmo came to her brother's side. "You know we could have avoided all this, if you had just listened to me."

"And why would I listen to a boy like you?" Iemitsu said sarcastically before lighting his sky flames on his forehead and rushed to towards Kai. Kai looked at him before he looked out in the distance as something caught his attention. Iemitsu took it as an advantage and swung a powerful sky infused punch towards him. What Kai did to the leader of CEDEF was pure embarrassment…He leaned forward at the last second and the punch passed him clean behind his head.

"W-What!" Tsuna said as Iemitsu's face showed surprise as he stepped back. The guy wasn't half bad but a punch at such velocity should have at least impacted him.

"So, can we talk?" Kai said while still staring into the distance.

"How can you do that to the Juudiame's father like that?" Gokudera said before Tsuna silenced him with a look.

"Mu, Kai-san changed…no more rage burst when he was younger." Mammon said before looking in to the distance. I wonder what made him look into the distance

"….You are really stupid, you know that." Iemitsu said as he again rushed him.

"I should tell you that…" This time Kai managed to stop it with his palm as he was about to stun him with a karate chop. Then a blur came in and stopped the chop. That 'Blur' was Tsuna, clad in his red Vongola gear version: X gloves with an orange flame on his head as his eyes turned serious with rage.

"Tsuna…Hold him there." Iemitsu said before he punched Kai in his face. What happen next made Iemitsu regret doing that. As the punch grew closer, a hand suddenly grabbed his fist and threw him in the air. As he sailed through the air, he got a powerful knee into his stomach that sent him flying into a wall, leaving a small dent there.

"Oyakata-sama…" the fallen members of CEDEF said before Iemitsu staggered to his feet.

"W-Who are you?" He breathed before collapsing to his knees. That move managed to stop his lower body and his arms from moving at all.

The person that attacked Iemitsu was a female as the wind blew her red short hair. She had on a tuxedo that had slightly tight pants that flared at the legs with a pair of black high heels that adorn her feet. Her arms were folded under her breast as she had a slight frown on her face. She had good looks and had on a pair of yellow shades and a pair of red stoppers in her ears. Her eyes showed a kindness of a mother with a hint of a sleeping dragon in her blue eyes. Reborn immediately noticed her and smirked.

"Hey Mom…"

"Ciaossu, Vanessa" Reborn said as he gave a nod from the red haired woman

"Kai-kun, Are you alright?" Her soft tone was not as intimidating as her deadly aura.

"Yeah…" Kai said before Tsuna was about to punch him in the face. Kai managed to push off and get some distance between himself and the Vongola Juudiame. Both of them looked at each other before charging in and attacking. As Kai swung his foot to connect to Tsuna's head, Tsuna fired a punch towards Kai's temple. Halfway into the attack both of them stopped at each other's head, all the while smirking.

"Even though I was provoked…I would never hurt a friend." Kai said as the similar thing ran into Tsuna's mind.

"Even though we just meet…you are not a bad person…just a reluctant boss to be." Tsuna said as they both shook hands in friendly grounds. "Just like me."

"True dat!" Kai smiled before he turned towards his mother. "Uh mom…where's the…oh never mind he's behind that wall."

"Who?" Yamamoto said as he looked around.

"Good day…Vongola Juudiame." Timoteo said as he walked towards Tsuna. "I see you've met Kai and his family."

"Grandpa…" Tsuna said as the flame on his head disappeared as the old man walked up to him. For some reason the Ninth looks more…youthful and vibrant.

"Nono…" Iemitsu was totally confused. "What's going on here?"

"Ah Iemitsu, are you alright?" Timoteo looked concerned for his subordinate. "Vanessa, next time tone down on that move. He might have died."

"Ok, Oni-chan…" She smirked before kneeling by the downed man side and placed her hand over his body. Suddenly a yellow glow was transferred from her hand to his chest. Kai noticed this as it was a sign that he was healing.

"So…now would you listen?" Kai asked him again.

"…fine, explain what is going on."

"However I can't start. Not until Tsuna explains to someone." Kai said as he turned his head to a now scared out of her wits and mostly pissed off Hana. She couldn't believe that Tsuna actually stood up to Kai when just he beat up grown men. And now she wanted answers about what is really going on.

Tsuna turned towards Hana and nearly freaked out as she locked eyes with him.

_Hieee! I forgot about Hana-chan!_ Tsuna thought as he mentally faceplamed.

"Er…Hana-chan, I believe that we have to talk…" Tsuna said as he knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Yes we do." Tsuna gulped as he guided Hana and Kyoko with him to talk behind the staircase.

* * *

><p><em>Well...that won't end well.<em>

_Read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to upload this chapter a week ago but Fanfiction login wasn't working so I had to wait awhile...

This chapter is probably not my best...i think so enjoy and review

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Tsuna, along with Hana and Kyoko were sitting behind the entrance to the staircase. Silence was ringing in the air as Hana glared at Tsuna. Kyoko noticed the tension between the two before the dark haired girl began to speak.

"Tsuna...what's with you?" Hana nearly yelled as she glared daggers at the Vongola boy. "Tell me what's really going on."

Tsuna said nothing before he found something interesting on the ground.

"You all changed in the several days when you guys disappeared. And you...aren't the same guy as before!" Hana ranted before Tsuna decided to end it.

"Because, I am still Dame-Tsuna in your mind." Tsuna said nonchalantly as he looked at her. Hana never heard Tsuna used a tone like that and it chilled her to the core. Not only did she notice Tsuna's change, but the others that was associated with him. She observed that even her best friend had a look in her eyes. But from today's events, she saw what Tsuna really is.

"Hana, He had a reason not to tell you." Kyoko snapped as she shook her head. "Even I didn't know about it until late." Hana was again surprised at the tone Kyoko used on her. In all her time she knew Kyoko, she never used that kind of tone with her.

"So, tell me what really happening, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hana said before again looking in his eyes. "And don't tell me that you can't."

"...I'll tell you but you have a choice." Tsuna said as he knew that this wasn't going to end well. "You still have the chance to walk away and pretend that none of this has happened and live your life in ignorant bliss. Or you can listen and find out."

Hana looked at him and began looking over her choices. Whatever Tsuna and his band of friends are doing as seen today is dangerous and she would want to figure it out what her best friend was really doing. Then again walking away from all this and ignoring it is a good suggestion. But for her friend's sake and her stubbornness, she will find out even if she goes through hell and back.

"Will I be in danger?" Hana asked before glancing at the brown eyed boy.

"You were in danger before. Remember when Dr. Shamal told you to go home?" Tsuna said

Hana remember that event when Ryohei was in the hospital for his injuries.

"Yeah...I remember." Hana said softly as she looked down on her shoes. "But you haven't told me about it before."

"Kyoko didn't know at that time." Tsuna replied as he glanced at the said girl. " Oni chan and I didn't want her to know. Guess that didn't work out. However the question still remains."

"Well then tell me." She said firmly as her eyes were steeled with determination.

"Fine...it all started when an infant hitman named Reborn came to my house..."Tsuna began as he recounted his adventures that transpired over the last year or so. From when they told them that they were in a hybrid sumo match to what really went on during that time. He also told her about the time when they were missing, when they were actually in the future; trying to save it from a madman named Byakuran who tried to obtain the ultimate power. And to prove his points, he went Hyper dying will mode and had his box weapon from his future self out as well. And the last thing he told her was the conflict that happened between them and Enma's group: the Shimon Famiglia who was manipulated by Daemon Spade, one of the first Vongola's Famiglia.

"And after that, Enma and I became friends again, and I still been tutored by Reborn." Tsuna concluded. Natsu, his box animal was looking at its master as it yawned. Kyoko looked at her best friend and waited to see what reaction she would have after hearing Tsuna's story. The girl in question was silent as she was thinking to herself. So at least Tsuna came clean with the truth… But for keeping that away for her, he needs to receive something from her.

"….I believe you, Tsuna." Hana finally said as the girl walked up to the boy.

"Nani? Well err there you have it." Tsuna was downright confused as he didn't expect her to take it so well. Then again, Hana is a lot smarter than you take her for_. I'll never understand some people_…

"But…." Hana said as she locked eyes with him and narrowed her eyes. Tsuna had a confused look on his face before his hyper intuition began roaring in his head. Hana drew back her hand and…slapped him across his face. "Why did you drag Kyoko and the others in this?"

"What was that for?" Tsuna said as it stung his left cheek before she continued her onslaught of slaps. Soon both cheeks were red after only five or so slaps, before Tsuna sensed a flame from…her hands?

"Hana-(slap) - There is a (slap) flame on your (slap) hand!" Tsuna managed to get out of his already swollen mouth as Hana stopped for a second and looked at her hand. On the hand she used to slap him, was a black ring covered in purple flames. She was shocked at the sight of it and tried to put it out by waving her arms. Tsuna looked on in horror as Hana tried blowing out the flames as she desperately want them out.

"…It can't burn you, baka." said a small voice as a certain hitman walked up to her. Hana walked back in fear as Reborn walked up to her with a slight smirk on his face. Tsuna and Kyoko had a bad feeling that something was about to happen.

"Hieee! Reborn!" Tsuna said as he stepped in to block the tutor's path from Hana.

"Dame Tsuna…I was just going to ask her where she got the ring." Reborn said as he used his innocent baby face. Tsuna still didn't budge and looked at his tutor in the eyes, all the while summoning what confidence he gained from his trials to try (Note the use of the word…) to make his demonic tutor from another universal plain of existence back down. Reborn looked at his student's apparent bravery and…kicked him to the side.

"Itai!" Tsuna said as he skidded near Kyoko, who managed to help him up before Hana quickly backed away from the infant.

"So then…how did you get that ring?" Reborn said as his pet Leon clamped down to his hand. Hana was still backing away from the baby when she bumped into the fence. Now she was trapped with Reborn still walking towards her.

"I…I don't know!" Hana said quickly before Leon transformed in to a gun. "It just was sitting on my ring finger and-"  
>"I placed it there~" Someone said before Cosmo's sister walked up to her and flashed a small smile before Reborn fired a shot at Hana.<p>

Hana immediately crouched and held her head and started to babble nonsense.

"Uh Kurokawa-Chan…" Tsuna began before she continued babbling.

"Hana?" Kyoko said as Natsu looked at the said girl in confusion.

"Am I dead?" Hana said as she regained her senses…as she stared at the gun which had a BANG flag out of its muzzle. She couldn't believe that it was actually a toy.

"It's real…I just change the bullet." Reborn said as he cocked his gun at Tsuna. "Now then… Daisy chan, how did you get it there?"

"Easy…while she was distracted I placed on her finger…ever so gently." Daisy beamed as she looked at Hana. "I can make a weapon for you if you like~"

"But she would need training." Reborn commented before Daisy looked at him.

"True… but for the weapon, I need to do more research on her."

"I see…" Reborn said as he pointed his gun at Hana again who shrank back in fear. "So then I have one thing to say…"  
><em>Why do I have a bad feeling?<em> Tsuna thought as Reborn' fedora covered his eyes.

"VGOD…" and silence was left. Hana was clueless; Kyoko was in the same state of mind as Tsuna had his bewildered look on his face.

"It means Vongola gang or die." Kai called out to them.

"Nani?" Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana said in unison as Reborn smirked.

"He took that from Taylor Gang Or Die. A group in the U.S. that someone by the name of Wiz Khalifa…or somewhere along the line, is the group leader." Kai said as he tried to stifle a yawn. "Man, I tired."

"Join the Vongola…or else." Reborn stated before Tsuna stepped infront of Hana. Reborn looked at his student and smirked. Tsuna was trying his best to prevent Reborn from forcing another one of his friends into a world where he hasn't taken in fully. Reborn could see the determination and the aura of a boss rolling off him, all the while preventing Reborn from reaching the girl. Hana began to notice the effects of what she was told earlier. Tsuna had changed from someone that was consider to be hopeless into someone that would protect his friends. She could see that he was determined to protect her from the infant.

"Hm…" Reborn said before walking towards the group of men that Kai defeated. "Kai…start explaining the situation."

"Hai, Reborn-san." Kai said as he sat down on the roof. "Alright…now where to begin?"

"Start by telling us why you have kidnapped the Nono." Iemitsu said as he watched Kai smirk.

"The reason for that is because…he's the next target for my brother's plan." Kai replied before looking into the sky. "He was planning a full scale bombing on the Vongola mansion…CEDEF, and Varia."

"Nani?" Levi said before Kai shot him a glare, meaning _shut the hell up_ .

"I believe he wanted to take you guys out so Tsuna-san would have no back up." Kai said. "So Mom, you managed to get a view on the Bombings?"

"Of course…but who said that the areas would be destroyed?" Vanessa smirked before they all gave her confused looks.

"Ok…Nani?" Everyone including the members of the Caos Draghi was confused.

"The bombings are starting…would you like to watch?"

"I got a bad feeling about this." Said Kai ominously before Cosmo eyes widened.

"Any time you say that…something bad always happens." Vilda said as she leapt from the roof carrying five heavily bruised grown men.

"I was wondering where you went." Kai said before looking at the amount of carnage she did on the men. "Do you not know the word: hold back, means?"

"That word is not a part of my dictionary." She replied before setting them down.

"Yare yare…" Vanessa said as she began to heal them. "I sometimes wonder why we even bother."

"Anyways…Madonna weren't you about to use that." Vilda said before adopting a meditating stance by sitting on the ground and folding her legs.

"…yeah…" The Caos Draghi Madonna said before she turned around. "I have to get back home."

"…Hm…VHAT?" Squalo yelled as he had a phone next to his ears. "Voii! You mean to tell me that we were bombed?"

"Nani?" Levi said as everyone looked at him

"Not what, octopus head." Bel said as he drew his knives.

"Huh….well at least the men survived." Vanessa said as she pulled out a laptop from nowhere and handed Reborn it. "Take care~"

And with that she disappeared in flash.

"What the hell?" Iemitsu said before Reborn opened the laptop and saw three maps with the headquarters for the CEDEF and Varia. All of them showed that they were destroyed with men littered everywhere.

"VOI! Those bastards are dead!" Squalo screamed as the other Varia members couldn't believe that their mansion was destroyed…except a certain illusionist.

"Damn…" Iemitsu breathed as he took it all in. All of his subordinates were killed in an instant. He would be probably should be glad that Nana wouldn't be at his funeral but those men also had families to go home to…

"Hm…they are alive…" Kai said as he pressed a key on the laptop which triggered map into showing that the headquarters was safe. "Illusion shells? I really need to get some for myself."

"Illusion shells?"  
>"Bomb shells that have instead of a bursting charge when hit, it has an illusion payload which is shrouds the area of impact with an illusion." Kai informed them. "Seems that Mom might have replaced all the shells."<p>

"Voii that means that those scumbags are alive."

"But it seems that the Vongola mansion is still there." Reborn pointed out as the view change to the said building. It looked perfectly fine.

"Seems as though he changed his mind…." Kai said as he closed the laptop. "Oh well, the plans are still in effect."

"What plans?" Iemitsu asked before Kai looked at him and smirked.

"Why should I tell you of all people." Kai replied before Tsuna looked at him. "Not that I don't trust you …it's just that I don't trust CEDEF at all."

"So then Kai….were you starting to explain something?" Reborn asked the kid.

"This is going to take a while…" Kai muttered as he sat down and began his tale.

After almost an hour of talking and of course yelling nani over everything that they didn't understand and Vilda clarifying everything, they managed to understand the situation at hand.  
>"So then… Why come here?"<p>

"To prevent my brother from getting the Vongola rings." Kai said as he turned to Tsuna. "Watch out for anything next week."

"Why? Your brother might figure it out."

"He wants to personally kill the ninth." Kai stated before glancing at the laptop. " Tsuna, I'm sorry for bring this trouble to you…"

"Kai…why are you blaming youself?" Tsuna interrupted him.

"Because…I lost…" Kai looked a bit downcast before smiling. "But I lost for a reason. Otherwise I wouldn't have my lovely entourage with me today."

"Kai!" Cosmo yelled in embarrassment

"I'll rip you to pieces." Vilda said flatly before a slight blush crept on her face. Kai merely smirked and let out a sigh. Both of them were Kai's first friends and they always had each other's back no matter what.

"So lucky." Bel said with a slasher grin on his face. "I bet you guys…"

"Again with the fanfiction's ratings." Cosmo said as Kai cocked his head.

"Ushishishi, the prince is just saying."

_Freaking pervert, _Kai thought to himself

"Anyways…where were we again?" said Kai.

Everyone looked at Kai and sweat dropped. _He can't be serious…_

"Oh I remember…no I don't…"

"Baka…Kick!" Cosmo yelled as she placed a roundhouse kick to his forehead, sending Kai flying into the fence.

"Ok…I needed that." Kai said as he dusted himself off. "Yeah…so then… ah yes…look out for anyone that may look suspicious."

"Like these?" Vilda said as she pulled three injured men from behind the staircase. Again…

"No those are CEDEF." Kai glanced at the men. "How much of these guys do you have?"

"A few…" Iemitsu grinned before Cosmo gave him a cold look.

"You mean a lot more than today's batch?"

"…..yeah." Iemitsu said with his grin still on his face

"Baka Iemitsu, you of all people fell for the 'reveal your secrets by merely guessing' trick" Reborn scolded the said man as he landed a slap to the back of his head. Tsuna and the others winced at the impact as Iemitsu began to hold in the pain by gritting his teeth.

"…anyways, despite all this I want to join the Vongola in order to…shit…" Kai just realized something

"What is it Kai?" Tsuna said as Kai looked

"Seems as though, he wanted the Vongola mansion…but for what?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Caos Draghi mansion, right after the Vongola bombings….<p>

"So sir, why did you stop the bombings on the Vongola Headquarters?" Kingston asked the man sitting at the desk.

"I decided to have that as my flagship…so why waste fund to build one when taking one as fancy as the Vongola is much more satisfying." The man replied as he turned to Kingston. "Besides I'll gain more ally families because of the weakness that is Vongola."

"But still…when are you taking over the mansion?"

"Hm…I've sent purple idiot and his little sister to handle that."

"Don Shane…we have receive word." One of the men near the door said before a large screen was presented to him. "They have entered the Vongola mansion. What are their orders?"

"Kill all but leave the guardians and their boss alive."

"…." The white haired man looked at him and scoffed.

"Is that a complaint Mitsunari-san? I hope you know the consequences of disobedience and where it is directed." Shane remarked before the said man's eyes started to widen before it narrowed.

"Yes sir…" Mitsunari said before he closed the link. Shane couldn't help but hold his laughter in as he remembered the look on the guy's face. Should he fail…his body will pay the price. Shane still has to get that blasted old man and have his head so that the entire mafia world could realize who the most powerful Famiglia is. But still he has to get the mare rings and such as it is a pain….it will be worthwhile once he bring this world to its knees.

"Ahh, Kingston when do we have to meet the rival families?"

"Next week…at least."

"Alright now excuse me as I take my nap." Shane leaned his head back into his chair and fell asleep.

"Yes sir."

At the Vongola mansion…

"Captain Jeremy…what are the orders?" a solider dressed in a black suit asked before the man stepped towards them.

Jeremy Mitsunari, or as Shane said purple idiot, is one of the high ranking officers in the Caos Draghi and a dangerous swordsman. He's a white haired twenty year old with a huge problem on revenge as he will stop at nothing to kill anyone who has done something to harm his family…and in this case it's his own boss. Loyal to a fault to those he cares about, Jeremy has the respect of all the men under his division.

Wearing a dark purple short coat that reaches to his back, black pants and a white plain shirt, he looked like a punk but really…he seriously has bad sense of fashion…even though his sister lives with him (who in fact is worse than him.)

His hair was draped in a fashion of a raven with the tip over his forehead. And the expression on his face showed that he was pissed and really wasn't in the mood to talk. However his dark blue eyes showed the opposite.

"Take down all but leave the higher ups to me and Niya…" he said as a black skinned seventeen year old girl walked up to him. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed. She had a weird afro hairstyle with white as its color along with a few flowers in there. Wearing a black pants and purple shirt as her attire along with her sword in her hand, she was Jeremy's sister, Niya Mitsunari…one of the strongest swordswomen in the Familia

"Hm…what's wrong big brother?" She asked before following him.

"Time to work…" Jeremy said flatly as he walked towards the doors as the men on duty were knocked out and laid against the side. The men that followed Jeremy had various weapons at their sides along with a few surprises.

"Oi, Captain Jeremy…I'll take point." One of the smaller soldiers said before loading his gun.

"Fire away, Travis."

"Yes sir." Travis said as he pointed his weapon towards the door. "Fire in the hole!"

A large explosion rocked the entire mansion as the group entered. Jeremy, Niya and Travis were infront of them before they reached the first wave of guards.

"Halt!"

Jeremy drawed his sword and suddenly disappeared in a flash.

" Where the-"

The next moment was probably the last as the Caos Draghi began to quickly dominate the battle. With Jeremy gone, the Vongola' guards was exposed and apparently with an enemy with weapons a bit advance for its age along with insane tactics. As soon as he left, the Caos Draghi open fire and mercilessly gunned them into the ground. After which the brown skinned girl split the group and assign a task to them.

"Squad 1 and 2, take care of the second wave." Niya said before those called veered left. "Squad three, provide back up to them while the rest are with me."

"Hai, Niya-sama!" They yelled in unison as the various men and women went to their task.

Niya looked at the men that started to aim their guns at her and sighed. She was quite bored with the pathetic resistance that the Vongola and really just want to go home and sleep. Then again, she's not Caos Draghi for nothing. Niya pulled out her sword and crouched in a stance, waiting for them to pull the trigger and fire.

"Stop! Surrender yourself to the Vongola."

"Iai style…Phantom strike…" Niya said as she sprinted towards them and let loose sword slashes on them before the men tried to dodge.

"It's useless to avoid your death…" she said as her blade snapped back inside its case before a storm of slashes destroyed them. " I better go after my bro before he kills all and leave the scraps to us…"

Niya looked around and sighed before sprinting off into another direction.

Meanwhile in the far part of the mansion, Squad one and two were busy taking out the rest of mafia that were lingering about in the mansion.

"C'mon! We are getting pinned down by a small squad?" One of them said before bullets started to bounce of the walls. "I see that they got some good weapons but… we are Vongola for Pete's sake!"

Suddenly the bullets from both ends stopped as they had to reload before either one begin the second round. However while the Vongola men were at that, the Squad sent out some of them to 'subdue' and prevent a round of useless fighting.

"Shit…shit, we need to reload faster!" one of them cried before a soldier from the opposing side walked up and cut him and a few others with just an army knife. Some of them looked on in shock before a woman wearing a uniform similar the guy walked up to them.

"Eh it's a woman! Amano-sama will prevent us from losing!" One of the foolish ones said. It is a wonder that they didn't that she is not really writing this story. At least he learned not to break the fourth wall…with a roundhouse kick to the head and bashing him into the wall.

"Never underestimate the power of a Caos Draghi woman." She said before ramming her high heels into another. "We're a different class of women."

"You ain't got any hope." Another one said as five others pulled out a strange sword like weapon and began mercilessly cutting them down (or apart…). The guy with the army knife just stood there and watched the women cut them down.

"Oi! Don't just stand there being a pervert." One of the women growled as she penetrated a skull. "Cut them down!"

"Yes ma'am." He replied before hitting the guy sneaking behind with the just the butt of the knife and stabbed him in the chest. "Ah man! I just cleaned the thing!"  
>"Quit complaining and start breaking bones." Another replied before kicking another Mafioso in the chest.<p>

And so the battle continues…with women beating the tar out of the Vongola men without any restraint or any fault in order for the men to at least survive. (coughAmano-sensei sorrycough)

And at the same time, the blonde haired bucking horse named Dino of the Chiavarone Famiglia who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time was facing off against a swordsman whose skills seemed to confuse him. This man he's facing is clearly not someone from around here or any mafia Famiglia he knows of. The swordsman regarded him with a look of confusion before he again drawed his blade and attempted to slice Dino. Even with his whip, the swordsman is quick his sword and somewhat managed to keep his whip from hitting him. The swordsman then quickly sent purple slashes at him, making Dino push on the defensive.

_This is bad…_Dino thought to himself before a purple slash nicked him on the shoulder_. Even Squalo doesn't have that kind of speed _

"Oi. If you are done talking to yourself then let me ask you a question."

"What?"

"What is your name?" the white haired swordsman said before sheathing his weapon. "At this rate, I'll kill you."

"I'm Dino of the Chiavarone Famiglia. And you are?" _Did he just said at this rate, I'll kill you, _Dino sweatdropped

"Mitsunari Jeremy….of the Caos Draghi…" The swordsman replied before gripping his sword's hilt while crouching in a sprinting stance. "This will finish you…Iai style….Zankai!"

Dino pulled his whip back and fired it at the swordsman before he realized that… he avoided the attack by veering at the last minute in his charge and let loose sword swings on the mafia boss. Dino tried to dodge but how close Jeremy was to him made it impossible as the move cleaved into his coat and his now damaged body.

"Nagh!" Dino yelled in pain as he weakly stepped back while clutching his bloody chest and coughing weakly.

"Decapitation!" Jeremy yelled as he quickly moved himself towards Dino and swings his blade, clearly going for his neck.

_So…this is how I die?_ Dino though before closing his eyes thinking of his subordinates.  
>"Clang!" The blade clashed with…another as a black skinned girl blocked the white haired man's weapon.<p>

"Oi! We are not here to hurt the allies!" the girl yelled as she parried the blow.

"He attacked first, Niya!" Jeremy yelled as he waved his sword in a comical fashion. "I was asking him where the bathroom was. Is that so hard to answer, but no he had to try to attack me."

_I thought he wanted to kill me?_ Dino sweatdropped

"You are really an idiot you know." The girl said before smacking in the head. "You could have just asked me you know."

"Err…Alright…let's patch him up quick…you think he knows where the Nono is?" Jeremy said as he picked up Dino and dragged him into a random room

….Which happened to be where the Ninth's guardians were sitting and were ready to defend themselves from the threat….oh great…

"Err….hello…" Niya said before resting Dino on the ground, noticing the heavy atmosphere. The storm guardian, Coyote glared at the girl before the other guardians stood up. Brow Nie Jr looked at them before Jeremy gripped his sword.

"Don't fight the white guy…he's a fast one" Dino uttered before Jeremy glared at him.

"Think you should have let me kill him…" Jeremy said as he pulled his sword out.

"Yep." Niya said as she followed suit. "It is going to take a while…"

And with that said both parties charged at each other, with weapons and flames drawn for a colossal fight.

* * *

><p>After school, when all went there separated and CEDEF took their leave along with Varia, Tsuna and the others began talk to them about the weird dreams that they had and wonder if it and what Kai told them is the same thing.<p>

"So…what do you think Kai?"

"…huh so I'm not the only one screwing my brother over…" Kai said as he looked to the sky.

"What do you mean, Kai-san" Reborn asked him

"It seems as though… the family is rebelling against its own boss."

"Nani?"

"It should work in our favor then." Kai said before Cosmo and Vilda walked up towards him. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Uh yeah…see you tomorrow, Kai." Tsuna said as the others watch the Di Uragano trio walk to their house.

_If they are on it then…._

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, after only 15 minutes of fighting a rather one-sided fight with two fast swordsmen and a bunch of old men (No offense), Jeremy and his sister managed to subdue the Ninth Guardians by hand cuffing them with some weird cuffs that resemble a certain someone's version. But rather than multiplying, the weight of the cuffs made it impossible to move.<p>

"I'm too old for this shit…"

"**Oi NO LETHAL WEAPONS REFERENCES!" **Jeremy yelled before his sister wacked him on the head. "What was that for!"

"Aren't we supposed to tell them something?" She still wondered if this dolt is really her brother at times.

"Oh…yeah…listen sorry for the little raid but…." Jeremy looked around. "Where's the Nono anyways?"

"Someone kidnapped him the other day." Brow said before Coyote shot him a look, telling him to be quiet.

_Other day was when senpai… damn he works fast._ Jeremy thought as a few men and women entered the room, with their guns trained on the guardians.

"Alright lay off and uncuff them." Jeremy said before one of the women pulled out a black briefcase with a golden dragon tribal logo from nowhere and handed it to him. _So whatever is in this is for them then…Devon knows this is dangerous helping out them…_Jeremy thought as they released the guardians from the restraints and helped them up_. What plan does he really have? _

"Captain…kill the imposters we had to replace them?"  
>"They are not Caos Draghi…leave no evidence." Jeremy said before the women left and took care of it.<p>

"Wait what are you doing….AHHHHH" one of supposed imposters said as the sounds of bullets flying and hitting flesh rang out in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Coyote asked before Jeremy helped him up. "I thought you wanted to kill us?"

"The Caos Draghi are meant to protect the Vongola…even if we have a corrupt boss." Jeremy muttered before looking around and spotted the ransom letter. "Oi one of you get that for me please."

"Yes sir." Someone from the group said before handing the letter.

As he looked it over, Jeremy chuckled a bit before giving it to Brow Nie jr.

"Alright…I want you to get out of here and head to japan…" Jeremy said before handing Coyote the briefcase and bowing. "Take your Madonna with you as well. It's the only way to prevent more trouble."

"What about the Mansion? And the men?"

"The Caos Draghi will take care of it…It is necessary for whatever plan my boss has to take longer." Jeremy said with a cold look. "The plane leaves in one hour."

"You planned all this didn't you!" Bouche Croquant said before Jeremy walked off.

"Sorry…but I'm just the messenger…"

Coyote said nothing before following the strange young man towards a parked van outside the mansion. Soon they all piled up with the Madonna and quickly left for the airport, leaving the mansion in the hands of the captain.  
>"Ok…no one should know about this."<p>

"Our loyal belongs to only the ninth di Caos Draghi." The group yelled in response

"Good…that's what I like to hear…." Jeremy said before his sister flashed him a smile and returned it willingly.

* * *

><p><em>Ah seems as though someone else is in the game but who?<em>

_Read and review._

_Seems as though things are more interesting… _


	6. A New Cloud is Born and a Reawaken past

Alright I know that this is suppose to be a 27K story but I need to fill a few things in order to support the story. Next chapter I will put in a scene or two... Of the bravery and wrath of the Vongola Decimo protecting his future... you will understand later. Also do you think that one of my oc should tutor Hana since i doubt that Hibari-san will do that willingly? Just putting that out there anyways

I should probably thank those who reviewed the last chapter

And with out further talking i give you chapter 6

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**A new cloud and a reawakened past**

Back at Namimori, when the others left to go to their respective homes, Hana was walking towards her home when she started to recap what Tsuna said. It was still fresh in her mind and began to connect what he confess to what has happened since that baby came to town. It all made sense now…but however Hana wanted to confirm this. That tutor of his…was it Reborn or something, he was a mysterious baby. She even doubted that Reborn was even a child at all. Especially with that gun…And Vongola? Well… with she saw today, anything is possible. She then glanced at the ring that the little girl gave her. It was black with a crest that looked that the ring Kyoko's brother had on during the supposed sumo tournament. But it only had purple gem in the center…nothing more. Her mind wondered on how she lit those purple flames on it. At first she thought it was burning her until that baby told it couldn't hurt her at all.

She glanced at the ring seeing if it had an on switch or something. But from what Tsuna told her, that flame was her resolve…but what made the flames come to life is the real question. Maybe she was determined to protect her best friend from whatever mess that Tsuna pulled her into. Or maybe she wanted to beat the tar out of Tsuna because of the dangers he placed on his friends. Hana continued to look at the ring before thinking over the options. Her mind wondered to something else before she had a thought. She recalled that Tsuna went into that mode by thinking about his friends. Maybe it would work for her then.

"Well I want to protect my friends so…" Hana said as she thought of her friends and the such before nothing happened. "Maybe I'm not trying hard enough."

Then she began thinking of how Tsuna kept that from her and only told today because of what Vilda said. And innocent Kyoko, her best friend begin dragged into it, all the danger she could face by just being friends with Tsuna.

Suddenly the purple flames appeared on the ring again, but this time, it felt stronger as the air cackled with energy. She looked on in amazement as the purple flames danced on her finger. Hana smirked at the thoughts that came into her head. Maybe she didn't need to be protected, if she could harness this flame.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder as she continue walking towards her home before a strand of hair fell out of it.

Seems as though I got loose ends Hana thought before the strand landed on the ring. Then all of a sudden, the hair caught the purple flames; making it bigger…and started to grow. Quickly she blew the dark strand of hair off the ring, sending it to the ground. She watched in horror as the flame started to grow on the ground before a crouching dark silhouette shadowed from the flames and began standing up. Then the flames disappeared and revealed…Hana?

Both of them looked at each other before moving towards each other. Hana looked at the clone of herself before nearly letting out a scream.

"Oi… Master?" the lookalike said before cocking her head

"Nani?" Hana said before stepping back in fear. "Who are you?"

"Well…I have your hair, your eyes and everything else so…I'm you…in a sense." The clone replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Well…um I-I'm sure you are." Hana said fearfully as she fell on her back. The clone looked at her expectantly before helping her to her feet. Hana looked at the clone before she waved her hand infront the clone. The clone copied her movements before Hana cupped her hand on her cheek.

"Well…I don't know how this came to be but…" Hana smiled a bit before grabbing the lookalike's hand and sprinting to her home. She was lucky that her mother wasn't home at the time, with having two Hanas is strange and would possibly give her a heart attack.

Up in her room, she stared at her clone before the lookalike talked to her.

"Hey…instead of you looking at me, give me a name."

"Nani?"

"Well. I'm a clone of you so I can't use yours."

"Well how about…err Clona?"

"Hm…I think that could work… and has a cute ring to it." The newly dubbed Clona said before she disappeared in a purple flame.

"Hm…" Hana looked at her ring and a few strands of hair in her hairbrush. "I wonder what would happen if I try again?"

She relit her flames and took two strands of hair and made them caught afire. As the flames got bigger she threw them on the ground and two other Hana grew out of the flames.

"So you are?

"Clona" they said in unison before Hana raised an eyebrow. She just gave the name to one of them and yet they know already their names…what a minute.

"I think I figured it out…you guys have what I have. My thoughts are your thoughts…" Hana mused before the two Clonas looked at each other. "And everything else…Am I right?"

"We are clones of you…how should we know?" the clones said rhetorically.

"Well I'll take my explanation as a statement then." Hana sighed before opening her bag and laying out her homework. "Whilst you are here, let's finish this homework that the almighty Nezu has given me…err us."

"Hai!" the Clonas said before getting the necessary supplies and began working out the task at hand.

After just seven minutes, roughly around the same time that the Clonas disappeared, Hana managed to finish the work and began looking at the ring. She began thinking of so many ways of using this ability of hers. Oh and the gossip that she can use against anyone who interferes with her best friend. She could do a lot of good with this purple flame.

"Caiossu, Hana." A high pitch voice said before the small hitman and the dark haired girl named Vilda came through the window. "I see that you are having fun."

"R-Reborn-san!" Hana spurted out before falling off her bed. "How did you-"

"You should close your window…it attracts criminals." Vilda pointed out to the open window.

"So why are you guys here?"

"To see if you have your resolve already." Reborn said before Vilda looked at her with cold yet excited look. "Vilda, show Hana your ability."

Vilda looked at Reborn before a ring on her finger flared with a purple flame before she took two glass marbles and coved them in flames.

"Wow…" was the only word Hana could think of before she saw two other Vilda stepping out of the flames.

"You seem to have the same type of ability as me…therefore I cannot let talent like yours slip from my watchful eyes." She said before grabbing Hana's hand with her ring. "Light your resolve and show me your strength."

Hana complied with the order as she lit her flames on her ring. Vilda and Reborn looked on with looks of indifference before Hana redid the trick of getting her clones. The clones this time had purple tints in the corner of their eyes. Hana never noticed this before.

"So then…I guess we could train her."

"When?" Reborn asked the dark haired girl

"I cannot force her to be train, Hana-san must want to." Vilda said flatly before she snapped her fingers, making her clones disappear. "When you are ready, I'll find you."

"Uh ok…" Hana said as Vilda and Reborn looked around. "By the way…How did you find me?"

"A hitman like me must know his targets." Reborn said as Hana's reaction towards kids began to raise her hives. Vilda arched an eyebrow before she decided not to ask about it. "Besides…I want you to join Dame Tsuna's group. From what I heard you are quick witted and have a mischievous streak. You have makings of a good lawyer and maybe a professional blackmailer if you keep this up."

"So…."

"With us, you can do wonders with it." Reborn said before walking towards the window. "However…If you join, there is no take backs."

Hana gulped before Vilda handed her a cell phone and a small watch. The phone looked like the latest one the market, while the watch was expensive silver Rolex

"The choice is yours, Hana-san." Vilda said before disappearing through the window. "Choose wisely…"

"So then…Ciao." Reborn said as Leon transformed in to a glider and flew out of the window.

Hana looked at the window…before realizing a draft was blowing in, and closed it as though nothing happened.

Yep…I just got myself involved with a crazy baby Hana thought as a rock hit her in the head

"Oi! Who threw that?" Hana said as she turn and saw letter attached to the rock.

'I know what you said just now….'

Hana gulped before another rock flew through the window. She picked it up and it reads 'I've seen you naked'… along with a picture of younger her in her …um birthday suit?

"W-where did this come from?" Hana said while blushing before another letter attached to an arrow embedded itself into her desk. She picked up the letter and read "World greatest hitman…Reborn… Just what mess I have gotten myself…"

And with that Hana decided to call that a day and pretend that she never saw those two black eyes from the roof staring at her soul.

* * *

><p>Next Day…at school before class begins.<p>

Hana was freaked out from last night. She was sure that she heard that baby talking to her in her sleep. She looked around cautiously before looking at the door waiting to talk Kyoko or Dame….should she be still calling him that? After what she saw from yesterday, maybe she should start paying more attention to how he acts in class.

"Good morning Hana!" a cheerful voice said as Cosmo and her brother Kai walked in the class room.

"Yosh! Morning~" Kai said with a smile "So then I heard from a little bird that you have a certain ability similar to Vilda."

"…Yeah. Reborn-san told you?"

"No it was Vilda…" Kai said as he slammed his head on the desk. "Wake me up when class has started ne Cosmo-chan"

"Ok!" Cosmo said before she sat down next to her. "So…."

"So?"

"Well…I was wondering if you would tell Tsuna-san about your ability." Cosmo said with a smile. "I mean summoning clones…epic!"

_Coming from a cute girl who bends the laws of physics, and running at nearly blinding speeds…I'll pass_ Hana sweatdropped as she watched the other students walked through the door. Hana heard bits and pieces of what happened on the roof…ranging from an explosion to a fight. Hana didn't bother to listen to anymore of the monkeys chatter before she saw Kyoko entered the classroom along with the Vongola group. Kai who was still resting on his desk pushed out his hand in a knuckle bump fashion to Tsuna.

"Ehh…Good morning Kai?" Tsuna said before Kai did not reply back.

"Oi give him a bounce!" Cosmo said as Kai refused to raise his head. "or whatever you boys do…or is it knuckle bumping…hmm…."

While Cosmo was busy raking her brain to better explain Kai's Antics, Tsuna looked at Kai's gesture and took it.

"Mornin' boss." Kai said with a grin on his face. "Morning to you too, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san."

"Che…" Gokudera spat before returning the gesture from Kai from orders from the tenth.

"Haha Good morning, Kai-san" Yamamoto said before Kai raised his head.

"Just Kai please." Kai looked as though he was pleading.

"Ok…Kai." The baseball fanatic said before sitting down.

"…Juudiame…have you seen the UMA anywhere?"

"Uh….Shitt. P?" Yamamoto interjected for Tsuna.

"….Who's Shitt. P? Sounds like a really weird name, don't cha think Kai?" Cosmo said while looking at her brother

"That is one messed up name." Kai deadpanned before watching Cosmo giggle. "I wonder who her parents are?"

"I think she went to Italy for a while but she came back last night." Enma said before looking out the window.

Gokudera nearly got a heart attack before hearing a certain accent that rang out into the class room.

"Hello Gokudera kun!" A certain bald headed girl stepped into the class.

Kai and Cosmo looked on in horror as the overly and weirdly clothed teenager walking in to the room.

"Seems as though my Lady Gaga nightmares have come true…" Cosmo tried her best in order to suppress her shudder.

"I stand corrected." Kai said as he slammed his head on the desk. _Dear god…wah do me?_

"Good morning Shitt. P." Enma said before she glanced at her boss.

"Call me Shitopi-chan." Shitt. P said as everyone in the class in the class sweatdropped at her appearance.

"Oh great the freak is back." One of the students said before Cosmo, Hana and Tsuna copied Kai's gesture and slammed their heads in to the desk.

"Okay Class, Time to take the register!"

"H-Hai" The class responded before Shitt. P walked towards her desk near Gokudera and staring making kissing sounds at Gokudera who skank back in fear. The others in the class shuddered before turning their attention the home teacher.

After that, they had almighty Nezu-Sensei with a quiz.

"Alright everyone…Pop quiz on quadratic equation."

" Teme! That Teacher didn't even teach us that yet!" Gokudera said as Kai looked at the paper and scoffed. He had to agree with Gokudera on that. He looked into the school's syllabus before entering the school. It was there that Kai and his sister found out that they were ahead of the class because of their certain fireworks firing teacher named Stefan Hypolite. Try studying under a madman with the ability to summon infinite amounts of firepower out of his large brief case (Well Reborn has started the trend, so it wasn't before long that he picked it up.) and the rants of him saying Pay di poor nah or there will be fireworks in yur backside. Dude charges us 70 dollars a month and he had over 3 classes so go figure on the income.

"I for one agree with the stupid monkey…this is a bit too much." Hana said with a bitter tone.

"Shut up you…you" Gokudera growled as he racked his brain for an insulting nickname for the girl.

"Can't figure out a cool nickname to call me." Hana said sarcastically. "How sad."

"If you are done talking to your selves then I got these exams to hand out."

_Shit…here we go again_ Kai and Cosmo sweatdropped before putting pen to paper and remembering what their madman tutor taught them.

Two hours later...

"…So how did you do?" Kai asked Enma who slammed his head on the desk.

"Ididn'tunderstand…."Enma said quickly before Kai looked cocked his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ok…" Kai said before turning his attention to the others. "And what about guys?"

"Fail…" Cosmo said with a teary look in her eyes. "Why me…."

"Haha…I don't know…fail I guess."

"Passed." Gokudera said as he gazed on his boss. "I'm sure that the Juudiame has passed right?"

"Um…no I don't think so."

"Hana did you pass? I think that maybe I failed too" Kyoko admitted before Kai glanced at her. Tsuna couldn't understand that even the school idol didn't think she passed.

"I think maybe…" Hana shrugged before the Vongola group left to go upstairs. "That teacher seems to like torturing us."

Yeah like a certain tutor of mines. Tsuna thought before the said tutor came swinging in like George of the jungle and landed a flying kick to the back of his head,

"Ita! R-reborn"

"Hey Reborn-san" Kai and Cosmo said in unison.

"R-Reborn-san." Hana looked like she seen a ghost.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said before grinding his heel into Tsuna's head. "Seems as though your family is in turmoil, Kai-san."

"Please just Kai. I figured as much." Kai said. "Everyone in the family is strictly loyal to the ninth Caos Draghi, so it was expected."

"And also the ninth's guardians came in last night."

"…hm…seems as though Vilda was also right. Someone else is screwing my brother over. However having the-" Kai replied as he looked towards the distance. "Speaking of which, Where is Vilda?"

Again Vilda sneezed. _Must be my allergies again,_ Vilda thought as she blocked a metal fan with her foreman. Adelheid looked on in excitement before a kick sent her to the floor. Vilda looked at her in disgust before walking.

"So weak…" Vilda commented before walking of towards where her little siblings are.

"Yo Vilda…here." Kai said as he threw her lunch at her. Vilda smelled the aroma and guessed the food that the bento contained.

"Grenadian pizza. It has been awhile." Vilda said to herself as she gazed upon the rectangular slices with turkey pepperoni and pineapples with bits of basil before taking a slice out and eating. "Kai, your skills haven't gotten soft from begin locked up in jail."

"Uh…yeah" Kai blushed as the others looked at him in surprise. "Eh…well."

"You can cook?" Tsuna asked before Cosmo facepalmed.

"I'll kill you later Vilda…" Kai whispered before turning his attention to the others. "I'm a bit…"

"He's a romantic kind of guy…he cooks a wonderful meal for his girl." Cosmo said dreamily. "Any woman would fangirl around him."

"Yare yare…" Kai blushed in embarrassment. "T-tell no one about it ok…I just like cooking because it helps me relax. That and I love food…"

"And training, playing soccer, and avoiding a frying pan of death." Cosmo interrupted. "Ah yes, dey life of a Caos Draghi."

All of them was silent before Kyoko decided to break the air.

"Can I taste one slice please?"

"S-Sure." Kai utter before handing everyone a slice from his conveniently stashed bento. Everyone looked at the offering before taking a bite out of it. Then the repeat of what happened to the guava cheese had been seen."

"You're not bad with cooking." Tsuna said before devouring his piece.

"Well it is kinda nice." Gokudera admitted before Yamamoto and the others shook their heads in agreement.

"…Uh Vilda-chan were you fighting someone earlier" Cosmo asked before turning her head towards Adelheid who looked as though she came for blood. "Oh…I see."

"Weakling…what do you want now." Vilda said as she finished meal. "Thank you Kai."

"You are welcome." Kai growled as he turned his head towards the other direction. "Hm…"

"Oi! Miss I'm stronger than the president of liquidation committee." Adelheid said as she pulled out her metal fans. "C'mon! Do you think you can beat me?"

"Sorry but I fight those have stronger will than you have." Vilda said as she pulled out her black tonfas from her sleeves. "So kindly leave or you will die."

The ice queen said nothing but rushed towards Tsuna before Vilda blocked her attack. Adelheid pushed her away from her and quickly rushed her. Vilda sidestepped before lashing out at the ice queen with her tonfas. Adelheid managed to dodge the blow before she got a kick to her face. Tsuna and the other winced at the blow before Adelheid picked herself up and charge at her again.

"HiEEE Kai, Adelheid is going knock out Vilda!" Tsuna screeched before Reborn landed a flying kick to Tsuna's head.

"If you are so worried about them, why don't you stop them, Dame Tsuna?" Reborn stated as he was about to kick Tsuna towards them.

"Reborn…she is my subordinate, so her actions are of my concern." Kai said before rising to his feet.

"But Adelheid is really strong…" Enma pointed out before Kai focus his eyes on him.

"And therefore?" Kai replied before slowly walking towards them. No one else uttered another word before a door opened from nowhere revealing a purple haired girl by the name of Chrome Dokuro running towards the group before hiding behind Kyoko.

"Chrome-chan, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked before Julie Katou of the Shimon family walked towards them. Cosmo looked at him before turning her attention back to the fight.

"Chrome-chan~ let's go on a date"

Chrome shooked her head in a gesture as no. Julie probably did not notice or refuse to acknowledge the gesture before attempting to grab her.

"You know it is very stupid to try to gain affection by forcing someone." Cosmo said as she blocked his path with a sharp look in her eyes.

"Oh a feisty one. And cute too" Julie said before stepping back. "Well maybe I'll take you on a date next."

"Uh…Tsuna do you know him?" Kai asked before he turned around and sense that Cosmo was getting pissed. "Because he's about to learn another world of pain."

"Julie…"Enma said as he turned towards the two.

"So then…Julie is it?" Cosmo said with a smile on her face. Of course it would have been rather cute if a murderous intent wasn't surrounding her. "Is that how you would treat a woman?"

"Yep…too late." Kai backed away before her murderous aura began to wash over the Vongola group.

What the hell Gokudera thought as he felt as though a flood had swallowed him up and drowning him

N-Nani Tsuna and Enma thought as the sensation passed over them. Reborn merely smirked in response. It is not every day that you feel killing intent from someone so small.

Yamamoto and the rest looked as though Death was looking at them and smiling at them.

Adelheid even stop fighting Vilda before shivering in fear. Of all the things she had felt, a girl emitting this kind of murderous intent was someone who would not hesitate to kill Julie in a heartbeat.

"Oi…so you think you have some killing inten-" Julie began before Cosmo grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the fence. The green haired girl looked as though she really want to kill him.

"I-I was J-just k-k-k-kiddi-ng" Julie managed to say before she released her deathgrip on his throat. And just when he thought he was safe, a kick to his chest which made him clutch in pain before she jumped in the air and drop kicked him into the ground, with a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Oi…Cosmo" Kai said before stopping Cosmo from pulling back her fist to knock him to next week. "You don't need to use those methods just because you and I hate the same thing."

"Forgive me boss…I'm not worthy of becoming your-"

"Shh don't hurt your head." Kai said gently. "Next time don't let that go to your head…'kay?"

"Hai…Boss!" Cosmo said cheerfully as her intent died down.

"Oi! Who just had an extreme fight up here?" Kyoko's brother Ryohei said as Cosmo and the others looked at him and sweatdropped.

"Oi Yamamoto" a delinquent looking guy said as he and another boy walked towards them.

"Kaoru, nice to see you."

"Loser Enma, I see you are with the Vongola losers."

"Teme, why don't you come here let me blow you up glasses freak!" Gokudera yelled as he pulled out his dynamite, waiting for the glasees freak to come closer.

"Coming from someone who lacks the strength and intelligence to not defeat Ryohei…it is surprising…" Vilda flatly pointed out. "Regardless…I have no time to waste on someone like you."

"However, Adelheid will beat you in the end" Koyo sad before Vilda had a grin on her face.

"Wow and I thought you were smarter than that…"

"Oh boy, the crazy look on her face spells death." Kai commented. "I better let you blow your bloodlust"

Adelheid drawed out her fans, awaiting for the dark haired woman to strike before she realized that Vilda blurred out of sight.

"Cross fang!" Vilda said as she landed three hard strikes on the ice queen's body before she repeated the attack at least five times.

"Agh!" Adelheid cried as her shirt was ripped in certain places. Kai immediately grabbed Vilda and calmed her bloodlust down by just looking into her eyes. Her hard purple eyes responded with Kai's soft yet mature eyes as it slowly turned soft and submissive. Kai then whispered in her ears telling her to practice self-control and promised her that he will fight her this weekend as compensation for it. But for some reason Tsuna's Vongola hyper intuition began blaring as Tsuna felt a slight heavy weight on his chest, making his breath short. Someone also have this murderous intent but who?

"A-amazing." Enma was in awe as he helped Adelheid to her feet. "I never seen speeds like that."

"Well sorry about the damages that those two cause." Kai said before Hibari decided to pop down and demanded that he bites someone to death.

"HIIEEE! H-Hibari-san. D-don't bite Kai and Vilda-san to death" Tsuna pleaded

"Quiet degenerate. I'll bite you to death for damaging school property and assaulting the fangless woman."

"Well…I can make your time worthwhile…" Kai said with a grin on his face. "If you don't bother Vilda for until Saturday…I'll fight you."

"B-but Kai your condition-" Vilda looked as though she was worried but a flash of excitement pass through her eyes.

"I'm sure he can handle it…"Kai said as he rubbed his forehead. "I think…"

"What do you mean, herbivore?" Hibari growled as he flashed his tonfas. "I can just bite you to death right now."

"You will find out in due time." Kai said as he walked off. "Just be there early."

"I wonder what kind of condition Kai has that Vilda looked worried for him." Tsuna asked before Reborn kicked him in the back of the head. "Itai! Reborn what was that for?"

"You should ask Kai about it, since he is your subordinate and a boss must know about his subordinate's life."

"Isn't that spying?" Tsuna said

"But of course." Reborn said plainly before walking off. "I'm going to visit the ninth today and check on him and the guardians."

"Y-You mean that the ninth's guardians are here."

"Did I stutter Dame Tsuna?" Reborn said before he cocked his gun at his student. "You didn't notice it?"

"What?"

"He was masking his killing intent….just now…" Reborn said as he recalled a faint heaviness in the air. _It must be the price he paid for being this way._

"Haha Kid, I didn't sense any killing intent from him." Yamamoto pointed out as Tsuna sweatdropped.

"So Naïve, Yamamoto." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna towards Kai's direction. "Ask Kai about his condition, Dame Tsuna."

"Itai!" Tsuna echoed as he flew straight towards Kai.

"Juudiame!" Gokudera yelled after his boss before collided with Kai.

"Itai!Man your hard headed." Kai said as he rubbed his forehead

"Kai…Um, you know you are kind of my friend." Tsuna started before Kai helped him up.

"Yeah I guess as much." Kai had a bad feeling how this conversation.

"I want to know what happened to you and the others." Tsuna said as his eyes hardened as Kai felt the determination rolling off him. If I tell him… then he might think of me as something else…like the title I have been given. "You seem to have a burden on you and you seem not to want to share it."

Kai was a bit shocked to know that the Decimo actually read through him. Then again the only person to read him like that was Luce, the Sky Arcobaleno…

"Huh… I already shared the burden with my family…however the burden I'm caring is something you do not want to know. It's bloody and full of remorse." Kai said flatly as he suppress a shiver. "It is something that is not me but yet it is me…"

"N-nani?"

"I know if you don't know then…I might get you killed…."

"Kai…This burden that you have...why don't you share it?"

"Because of it, I took too many lives." Kai said with a hint of sadness. "So many lives that I developed a aliment called Intense sete di sangue*. A withdrawal which happens every month around the fortnight. I become blood thirsty and…crazy with battle lust."

I_s he serious?_ Tsuna was freaked out, thinking that Kai was another Hibari

"It was nice feeling though… until my tutor sspoke to me and changed my ways…but before I go there, I wwant to know if you can handle my story…

"Kai…you are a friend and an ally. Anything that troubles you shouldn't be kept inside." Tsuna said. "Your brother wants to destroy my friends and my family just for some rings…therefore your problems are kinda my problems.

_I can't believe I just said that._

"Fine…I tell you…just don't complain when you get nightmares" Kai said as he sat down and began his tale. "It all started when I was 5…."

* * *

><p>* means intense bloodlust. Next chapter should give you an idea about Kai's ailment<p>

Kindly please review because reviews will fuel me to write faster!


End file.
